Do You Believe In Magic?
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: Follows the series from start to finish. What if Merlin had another best friend other than Will who went with him to Camelot because she wants to have an adventure? More inside... Now a MERLIN/MIRA/ARTHUR LOVE TRIANGLE ;)
1. The Dragon's Call, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Summary: **Follows the series from start to finish. What if Merlin had another best friend other than Will who went with him to Camelot because she wants to have an adventure? Unknown to, Miranda Bennett, she has a destiny much like the one that Merlin has with Arthur but the difference is her destiny is to protect Merlin in the way he protects Arthur. Though she refuses to believe her destiny even though her father insists that this is what she's meant to do. But after the events of the first episode, Miranda has to step up and do what she's destined to do.

Author's Note: This is my very first Merlin fanfic. I have watched the show and have always had this idea in my head but haven't written it down but I finally have now so this is going to be exciting to write and I've also wanted to rewatch the series too. This will also be a Merlin/OC though it might be a while for the couple to actually happen but Miranda does have a crush on him but doesn't let it show like she would like to. The actress who plays Miranda is Anna Kendrick who played the character Jessica in the Twilight movies just to let you know but imagine her speaking in a Irish accent. Most of this story will be in Miranda's POV and Third person POV's for parts that Mira's not invovled in. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of the pilot episode for The Protector! :D

* * *

**_The Dragon's Call, Part 1_**

* * *

**_Miranda's POV..._**

"Merlin!" I called at the top of my lungs towards my best friend who was down the path we were walking on much further than I was with the skirts of my dress that I was wearing in my hands. "Wait up will you?! I am in a dress you know?!"

Merlin stopped walking for a moment only to turn towards me with a cheeky, lopsided grin on his face that sent my heart a flutter every time. But after he was facing me, he started to walk backwards as he called back,

"And here I thought you could do anything!"

I pouted at him and he laughed, turning back around. I managed to make it to my friend a few minutes later. I shoved him playfully in the shoulder causing my best friend to laugh as I walked beside him and I pouted at him again.

"You're so mean ... at least I'm better at using a sword than you and you're the man," I said, poking him in the side as I told him this.

Merlin pretended to be offended, "Now that was mean Miranda."

I scowled at him. I hated being called by my full name. Usually people would simply just call me 'Mira' except for my father but that only happened when he got angry at me. But that was me, Miranda. I was heading to Camelot with Merlin. I wanted to have an adventure tired of doing the same thing over and over again at home.

Merlin and I lived in a small village and there wasn't so much to do over there so when I heard that Merlin's mother had arranged for him to stay with the court physician, Gaius, over there, I immediately wanted to go with him. So after convincing my father, which took a while considering he didn't want his little girl to be so far away from home, I packed my bags and went with Merlin excited for things that were bound to happen. It had been a couple days since we left and we were still walking to get to Camelot and I was starting to get bored.

"Shouldn't we be there already? This is taking too long," I said with a whine in my voice.

"You didn't have to come with me," Merlin reminded me.

"Of course I did," I said with a grin and a wink. "I mean, who else would keep you in check and keep you out of trouble with your magic."

Yes my best friend was a sorcerer. It was something that most people in our village didn't know about. Except for me, Hunith (Merlin's mother), my father, and Merlin's other best friend, Will.

"I don't get in that much trouble with it," Merlin protested.

"Hm-mm sure you don't," I teased. I looped my arm through his as I said, "I really wanted to come anyway and besides, you would miss me too much if I didn't come."

He didn't say anything as he rolled his eyes lightly and playfully at me. I laughed.

* * *

I sighed in relief as I finally saw Camelot up ahead. It looked really amazing in person but I wasn't paying much attention to the pretty of it because I was just glad we were there. Merlin and I made our way through Camelot, walking past the houses in the village part of it but eventually we made to the Square and there was a huge crowd there causing me to frown in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking over at my friend.

"I don't know," Merlin replied.

"Well come on, let's get a closer look," I said removing my arm from Merlin's and I gripped his hand, tugging him through the crowd, ignoring his protests.

We were able to get close enough to see what was going on. King Uthur was standing on the balcony of the castle and was addressing the crowd. It didn't take me long to notice that there was a chopping box below where Uthur was standing and two guards were standing on either side of it. A chill went through me as I had a feeling what was going on. Someone was going to die today. My hand which was still in Merlin's tightened causing my friend to ask what was wrong in my ear. But I didn't reply as Uthur spoke up, speaking to the crowd.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," he said. "This man Thomas James Collins…"

It was then I took notice to the man who was being held by one of the guards. He looked scared and I felt scared for him. I went back to listening to the King…though I didn't want to. What he was doing was awful and cruel…but why was this Thomas man getting killed…and I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic," Uthur continued.

"Gods," I breathed out in a whisper as my grip on Merlin's hand tightened even further.

I ignored the concern look my best friend gave me but I didn't ignore the way his thumb brushed against the back of my hand. It comforted me…but I should be comforting him. He was the one who had magic, not me. He couldn't be dealing with this well either.

"And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uthur Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death," Uthur said in a loud booming voice. "I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

The guard that was holding onto Thomas brought him down to the chopping box and made him put his head on it. The horns were playing and I knew what was going to happen. I looked away from the sight and closed my eyes tightly, unable to help myself by burying my face into Merlin's shoulder. It was then that I heard the sound of a head being chopped off and the sound of people gasping. Because of this, I knew it was over so I removed my face from Merlin's shoulder to see what else was going on.

"Are you alright Mira?" Merlin whispered in my ear.

I gave a quick nod in reply as Uthur spoke up yet again, still in that loud booming voice. He didn't even look guilty for what he did and anger coursed through me because of it.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm," Uthur told the crowd. "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery."

He started to walk away and the crowd around us started to leave too but the sound of heartbroken wails stopped people in their tracks. Immediately I looked to see what was going on and there was a woman in the middle of the square. She was pretty old and had brown clothes on.

She must be Thomas' mother I realized.

"There is one evil in this land, and it is not magic!" The woman wailed. "It is you!" She jabbed a finger at Uthur and continued to wail, "With your hated and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before the celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

"Seize her!" Uthur shouted to his guards.

Two of the guards went towards the woman in a fast pace but the woman wailed while muttering a spell and there was a big bang and a huge gust of wind appeared causing everyone to duck as the wind went in their direction. When it was gone so was the woman. My eyes slightly widened, knowing she had used magic. But not much was done about it as the crowd started to disappear again. I felt a tug on my hand and I glanced up to see Merlin looking at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I smiled sadly at him but we didn't say anything to each other as we walked off to find a guard to ask where Gaius was. It wasn't that long until we found one.

"Where would we find Gaius, the—the count physician?" Merlin asked.

Not saying anything, the guard jerked his finger backwards towards the corridor he was standing by.

"Thank you," I thanked him with a charming smile as we went in the direction where the guard told us to.

We walked up steps and it led to an open door. I guessed that this was physician quarters and Merlin knocked on the door while I peeked inside.

"Hello?" Merlin called softly inside.

When there wasn't a reply, I tugged on his sleeve. "Let's just go inside," I said.

He nodded in agreement and we wandered inside the quarters. Both of us looked around in amazement at all of the stuff that was in here. It was pretty amazing in there. I was the first one to notice that an old man was standing on a balcony next to a bookshelf in the top corner of the room.

"Hello? Gaius?" I called up there but when I didn't reply, I repeated what I said in a loud voice, "HELLO! GAIUS!"

Because of my loud voice, Gaius lost his balance but couldn't find his balance and he fell against the railing that was holding him up broke and he started to fall to the ground. I made a squeak and closed my eyes even though I knew that Merlin would end up saving him. When I opened my eyes, sure enough Gaius had slowed down because of Merlin's magic and he was up in the air as Merlin had frozen time. I glanced at my friend just as his eyes flashed gold again and a bed quickly slid over to where Gaius was and then Merlin let him go and Gaius fell on the bed making it break because of his weight.

"What did you do?" Gaius demanded of Merlin as he quickly got off of the broken bed.

Merlin looked nervous as he stuttered, "Erm…"

"Tell me!" Gaius exclaimed.

"I—I—I have no idea what happened," Merlin stuttered again.

Seeing this was going nowhere, I cut in. "He saved your life…with magic," I said simply and in a tone that made it seem like it was obvious what happened and it really was.

"I know what it was!" Gaius said, looking over at me for a second before turning his gaze back to Merlin who still looked nervous…not that I could blame him. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere," Merlin answered.

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius questioned in a demanding tone of voice.

"I don't," Merlin said.

I opened my mouth to say something to interrupt but Gaius interrupted me before I could even speak. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where did you study?" Gaius demanded. "Answer me!"

"I – I've never studied magic – or – or been taught."

"Are you lying to me, boy," Gaius demanded for the third time. He sounded too threatening for a man his age.

"He's not lying," I said loudly as I took a step forward with a glare on my face. I didn't like it when people accused someone of lying when they weren't…and especially if it was towards my best friend. "He's never been taught magic anywhere. He was born with it. He saved your life, the least you can do is say thank you.

"Mira," Merlin warned weakly, knowing that once I got started I wouldn't stop.

"But if you want your neck broken if you just so happen to fall again, don't come crying to us," I continued. I would have continued if it wasn't for Gaius interrupting me.

"Who are you?" Gaius asked glancing at both of us.

"Oh, erm…" Merlin pulled off his backpack and reached inside. When he pulled his hand out in his hand was two letters. One from his mother and one from my father to explain why we were here. "I have these letters." Merlin said as he handed the letters to Gaius who immediately took them.

But he didn't open them up as he looked back at us. "I don't have my reading glasses," he said.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin said introducing himself.

"And I'm Miranda, the best friend," I added with a grin. My anger was long gone by now. I usually didn't stay mad forever.

"Hunith's son? Edward's daughter?" Gaius questioned.

I only nodded while a goofy smile appeared on Merlin's face as he said,

"Yes."

"But you're not meant to here until Wednesday," Gaius said confused.

"Uh, it is Wednesday," I informed him, unable to help the amused giggle that escaped my lips.

"Ahh…right then." Gaius nodded, "You better put your bags in there." He pointed to a door at the end of the room, with some steps in front of it.

We made our way to the door but I was the one who fully made it in there while Merlin stayed behind. I looked around in the room that I was in. It was pretty small but large enough to fit two beds which were already in there. So I had to share a room with Merlin… A light blush appeared on my cheeks. Well that was unexpected…but not at all unpleasant. It wasn't known to that many people but I had a crush on my best friend. I didn't show it much though because it was a secret that I wanted to keep. I knew there was no way he would be interested in me. I was just the girl best friend and that's all I would ever be… I sighed and I jumped when I heard Merlin's voice.

"I guess we'll be sharing this room then?" he questioned.

"So it would seem," I replied with a forced smile on my face. "I guess we should be getting to bed. Really tired." I yawned but it was a sort of fake one. I was really tired from all the walking we did today.

Merlin just nodded. I didn't miss the look of confusion on his face as I quickly turned around. Before I knew it, it was nighttime and I was in the bed, sitting up. I had tried to go to sleep but I couldn't for some reason. I didn't really know why. I glanced at my friend who standing by the window, looking out of it. He was looking at the moon. I smiled to myself for a moment, just watching him. Eventually I was asleep in the bed, dreaming about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of the first part of The Dragon's Call! All of the episodes will be either one to three parts or even just two of them. Depends on how much I want to happen in a chapter. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of my first Merlin fanfic! Until next time on Do You Believe In Magic! :D**


	2. The Dragon's Call, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews on the first part o my story! I hope that you like the second part as much as the first one. Please leave reviews once you've finished and tell me what you thought of the second part! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Guest, and TheWickedHeart for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**The Dragon's Call, Part 2**_

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

A woman, who had long midnight black hair and wore a pretty blue dress that looked beautiful on her, stood by a large window out of it sadly. Her gaze was on the place that Thomas Collins got his head cut off for using magic. Her name was the Lady Morgana. She was the King's Ward and had been staying here in Camelot since she was a child. Morgana was supposed to be at a celebration but she thought it was horrible thing to celebrate…someone's death. And that poor mother who had to watch her son get killed right in front of her eyes. No one deserved even if he had used magic. Morgana could feel her eyes fill with tears. She didn't let them fall though. It was a good thing she didn't because a couple minutes later, Morgana heard Uthur's voice from behind her.

"Morgana?"

"Yes?" Morgana inquired as she turned to face the King who was heading her way.

"What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" Uthur questioned as he stopped beside her.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off cause for celebration," Morgana snapped out, voicing her thought out loud. She looked back out the window and sighed to herself, "That poor mother."

"It was simple justice for what he'd done."

Morgana's head snapped over to him at that. "To whom? He practiced magic, he didn't hurt anyone," she said angrily.

Uthur looked at his ward with a hard and dark look on his face, "You weren't born twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

Morgana shook her head lightly in disbelief. "How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana demanded.

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kind!" Uthur said loudly. His eyes flashed with angry as they peered in Morgana's green ones. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." He would have left then but his Ward stopped him in his place, yelling at him,

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"

"I'm your guardian!" Uthur was closer to Morgana and normally, someone would back down from his angry face but not the Lady Morgana. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finish singer."

Uthur stormed off but Morgana couldn't help but call after him once more,

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" But Uthur was already out of the room.

Morgana huffed to herself. The nerve of that man! She went back to staring out the window, the sad look returning to her beautiful face as she thought about Thomas Collins and his mother…

* * *

Lady Helen sat on a chair in her large tent in the woods in front of a mirror that was on a table. She and her knights were heading to Camelot for a celebration that King Uthur was hosting. But they had stopped for the night and Lady Helen was getting ready for bed as she hummed to herself while playing with her hair. Her humming was beautiful and if her humming was a grand as her singing was, the people of Camelot would be enchanted. Lady Helen only hoped that nothing would go wrong on the rest of the way to Camelot. But unknown to her though, something was going to happen to her. Suddenly, Lady Helen's humming stopped when she heard something and she gasped immediately turning towards the flap of the tent where she had heard the noise.

"Hello? Gregory?" Lady Helen called thinking that it was her best knight who was making that noise.

After a few tense seconds, Gregory made himself known and she felt relieved that it was him who had made that noise outside of her tent.

"Lady Helen?" Gregory looked concerned as he stared at her.

"Is all well?" Lady Helen immediately inquired.

Gregory nodded, "Yes ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow.

Lady Helen smiled, "That's good."

"I'll be outside if you needed me," Gregory told her.

Lady Helen nodded with the smile still on her face. But as soon as he was gone, the smile fell from her face. A few minutes later, her large hand mirror was in one of her hands as she wiped her face with the wet rag that she had in her other hand. She jumped slightly when she heard humming from outside of the tent and she quickly put the mirror down as she peered outside, seeing a shadow walking by the tent. It wasn't long until someone appeared. It was an old woman and unknown to her, this was Mary Collins, the mother of the man that Uthur killed earlier that day, and Lady Helen slowly got up as the woman muttered a spell.

"_Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp_." As she did this, she pulled out an effigy and slammed a knife in it multiple times.

Gasps of pain came from Lady Helen's mouth as the woman did this to her. And before you could even blink, Lady Helen was on the nearby bed, her eyes wide. The life in her eyes was gone showing that she was dead. The woman gave a wicked, evil grin as she headed to the spot where Lady Helen once was. She settled herself on the chair and lifted the necklace that she was wearing around her neck, peering at it as she spoke, casting yet another spell,

"Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata."

The part of the necklace where she was holding it at started to glow. Slowly Mary put the necklace back down. As she did this, her face morphed into Lady Helen. To see if the spell worked, Mary grabbed the mirror that Lady Helen had been holding earlier and sure enough, there she was. She looked exactly like Helen. Mary grinned wickedly before her grin fell and a dark look appeared on her face. Uthur Pendragon was going to pay for killing her only son. Soon he would learn the pain of losing a son… She was going to kill Arthur.

* * *

**_Miranda's POV..._**

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up in the small bed, yawning and stretching my arms above my head. I had slept good last night, for the first time in ages. Most nights dreams that I had kept me up. I didn't know why...I usually didn't remember what the dream was about even if I tried hard to think about it. Shaking my head, I got out of the small bed and glanced over at Merlin who was still in a deep sleep.

After staring at him for a few minutes with a smile on my face I started to get quickly wanting to hurry up and get dressed before he woke up. I had made sure to bring my best trousers to Camelot and the nicest shirt that I had because I didn't want to dress for all of the time that I was here. I only wore the dress yesterday just in case, we ended up meeting the King or some other royal. The one thing I hated about being a woman was that there certain dress codes that I had to follow like wearing dresses. But I wasn't like most girls and besides, over where Merlin and I lived at the people didn't care about the codes so this meant I was able to wear trousers.

Once I was dressed and tucked my shirt into the trousers, I pulled my hair up. Most people thought I looked like a boy with my hair up like this. I didn't know why they thought that but they did for some odd reason. I entered the Physician's quarters and saw Gaius. It looked like he was cooking soup or something. I sniffed the air as my stomach quietly grumbled. I was hungry to say the least if my stomach was any hint.

"Morning Gaius," I said brightly getting the attention of Gaius as I slipped into one of the chairs at the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, hope you slept well too," Gaius replied with a smile.

"Oh yes, it was good," I said with a grin. "I've haven't slept that well in ages." At his worried look on his face, I added, "But no worries, I have bad dreams from time to time, it makes me unable to sleep."

Gaius just nodded as I went to sit down on the seat that was at the table. He placed a bowl in front of me and I looked down at it. It was porridge and it looked all watery. I forced myself not to make a disgusted face. Was I supposed to eat that?

"Help yourself to it," Gaius told me when he saw me staring at it.

"Thank you," I said picking up the spoon that was in the bowl.

I scooped some of the porridge up and I forced myself to eat it. I managed to swallow it and not throw it up. It didn't taste that bad but it didn't taste that good either. But I wasn't a big fan of porridge to start with but I didn't want to be impolite especially to someone who was taking us in and letting us stay with him. Not only that, my mother taught me better than that. She died when I was about fourteen and I missed her loads but it was such a long time ago that I didn't remember much about her except for the fact that my father told me that I looked exactly like her when she was my age. I took a couple more bites and I had finished with my last one when Merlin finally came in.

"Good morning sleepy head," I greeted my friend with a grin. The tone was a little too bright for my taste. I just had a really good night sleep which was probably was I was so happy this morning.

Merlin just grunted slightly in reply and I laughed. Gaius looked amused before saying to Merlin,

"I got you water." He gestured to the water bucket on the table which I just took notice too, "You didn't water last night."

"Sorry," Merlin said tiredly as he slowly headed over to the table.

"Help yourself to breakfast," Gaius told him, sitting another bowl of porridge in front of another chair which was right next to me.

Merlin sat down beside me and used the spoon to pick up the porridge but he didn't eat it like I did. I held back a giggle at the look on his face.

"What is this supposed to be exactly?" Merlin whispered to me as he glanced at Gaius who wasn't paying attention or at least that's what it looked like.

"It's porridge," I said with an amused look on my face. "It's really tasty, go on and try it." To show him how good it was, I scooped up some more of it and put it in my mouth and chewed, making fake 'mmmm' noises and I finally swallowed and smiled.

Merlin hesitated before he did the same thing as I did. As soon as it was his mouth, a look of disgust appeared on his face and I tried so hard not to laugh, covering my mouth with my hand as I did so. Merlin's eyes narrowed at me slightly. This only made me laugh even harder than before. He shook his head at me and finally let out a chuckle as he poked me in the side causing me to giggle and mess up his hair playfully.

"See I told you it was tasty," I teased.

"Yes, it was greatest thing I've ever tasted," Merlin told me sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly I heard something fall. It turned out to be the water bucket and Merlin immediately stood up and stopped the water bucket and the water in mid-air. Gaius gasped and him and Merlin looked at each other like they had never seen something like this before. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. Merlin let the bucket and the water go and they fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Gaius demanded.

"Do we really need to explain this again?" I asked shaking my head. But my question was ignored as Gaius asked Merlin in that same demanding tone but it wasn't like the last time,

"Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells."

"So what did you do? There must be something."

"It just happens." Merlin went to go get a mop to wipe up the water and I spoke up.

"It's true, it usually just happens like that," I said. I laughed as I remembered something that was a good example, "There was this one time, he set one of the village houses on fire..."

"Did you really have to tell that Mira?" Merlin asked, looking embarrassed as he started to mop the floor.

"Of course I did Merlin, that's what best friends do," I answered with a cheeky grin.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he continued to wipe the floor.

"Well we better keep you out of trouble, don't want something like that to happen again," Gaius said in a somewhat serious and somewhat joking tone of voice that made me grin and laugh which I received another eye roll from my best friend. He looked at both of us as he went off to a small table, "You two can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here."

He set a small sack and two bottles on the table as Merlin stopped what he was doing to get a closer look. Since I was still sitting there, I was able to get a good look at them. I took a guess at what they were. It must be medicine for the patients that Gaius was treating.

"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival," Gaius continued picking up the sack. "And this for Sir Olwin." He picked up the bottle with his other hand, "He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay," Merlin said as he took them from Gaius.

"What's the other one for?" I asked.

Gaius picked up the other bottle and held it to me, "This is for the King's Ward, the Lady Morgana. She suffers from horrible nightmares. It helps her."

I nodded as I took the bottle.

"And here," Gaius said. He handed both of us a plate with a sandwich on it.

I grinned, "Thank you Gaius."

"You're welcome. Now off you go."

Merlin and I started to head to the door to take the medicine to the people Gaius told us to take them to.

"And Merlin!" Gaius called causing us to stop in our tracks and look at him. He looked serious as he looked at Merlin, "I need to hardly tell you that the practice of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin nodded.

"No worries Gaius, I'll make sure that doesn't happen why else do you think I'm here for?" I said grinning at my friend teasingly.

Merlin rolled his eyes again.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they might stay that way," I chided.

Merlin just shook his head at me and headed out the door with me right behind him, missing the amused look from Gaius as he looked after us.

* * *

Merlin and I went off in different directions once we were out of the chambers. We were gonna meet up in the training grounds. After asking one of the guards where the Lady Morgana's chambers were, I was able to easily find it. I knocked lightly on the door a couple times before I waited for some to open it. I didn't have to wait that long because a couple minutes later a woman with light curly brown hair which was pulled into a bun, light brown skin, and was wearing very pretty handmade dress. I could tell by the way it looked that it was made by hand.

"Hello, I'm Miranda, I'm here to give the Lady Morgana her medicine," I told her politely, holding the bottle that Gaius gave me. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

The woman shook her head with a smile. "No you weren't interrupting," she said. "I'm Guinevere but you may call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's handmaiden."

"It's nice to meet you," I said brightly. "Is the Lady Morgana here?"

"No she isn't here at the moment. I'll take it to her."

I nodded and handed her the bottle. "Thank you Gwen," I said politely. "Maybe I'll see you later."

Gwen smiled, "Yes, I would like that."

I smiled back. I gave her a small pat on the shoulder before going off to meet up with Merlin. I ended up bumping into Merlin as he was walking to the training grounds. We made it to the training grounds but we stopped in our tracks at the sight of a blonde man and a group of men behind him who were laughing at a serving boy who was helping with the training. I looked at the blonde in disgust.

"Where's the target?" The blonde asked the serving boy with a grin and the group behind him laughed again, a loud booming laughter.

Whoever this blonde was…he wasn't very nice. Who the hell did he think he was to bully someone like that? Probably a knight who thought he was better than everyone else… That's what it looked like from my perspective. The serving boy had a target in hand and moved over slightly.

"There, sir?" he asked.

"It's into the sun?"

"But, it's not that bright." He sounded confused.

"A bit like you then," The blonde teased but it wasn't good naturally and the group behind him started laughing again like maniacs.

I looked over at Merlin who was busy nodding to people that walked past us. He looked oblivious to what was going on and I sighed shaking my head.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The serving body said as he picked up the target and started to carry it up.

"Teach him a lesson," One of the knights said before calling to the serving boy, "Go on, boy."

"This'll teach him," the blonde said to his knights.

"Yeah."

"Haha. Teach him a lesson."

Then out of nowhere, the blonde tossed a dagger at the target while the serving was moving it around. I was in disbelief but not too much.

"Hey! Hang on!" The boy exclaimed making the mistake of stopping.

"Don't stop!" The blonde yelled at the boy, taking out another dagger

The serving boy took five steps back, "Here?"

"I told you to keep moving!" He threw the other dagger and the serving boy managed to lift it up high enough where the dagger would hit the target perfectly. I wanted to do something to help him but I couldn't get in the middle of it…not while the prat was throwing those daggers.

"Come on! Run!" The blonde shouted at the serving boy again.

Finally the serving boy started running as the blonde continued to throw daggers at him.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" The blonde asked.

He threw more of the daggers while the serving boy continued to run. The blonde threw one last dagger so hard that it made the serving boy lose grip on the target and it rolled over towards us. As the serving boy went to pick it up while it was still going, Merlin stopped it with one of his feet.

"Here, let me help you up," I said to the boy, holding out a hand while smiling at him gently.

The boy grasped my hand and I easily pulled him up his feet.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

I squeezed his hand in response. I let go of his hand as Merlin spoke up to the blonde who was busy laughing with his friends.

"Hey, come on, that's enough," he said loudly, getting the prat's attention.

"What?" The blonde asked in disbelief like he had never heard someone speak to him like Merlin did.

"You've had your fun my friend," Merlin said calmly but I could tell by the look on his face, he was anything but calm.

"Do I know you?" the blonde asked making his way over to us.

"I'm Merlin," Merlin replied as he held his hand out towards the blonde.

"Miranda," I said coldly, giving the blonde a glare that could kill.

One of the knights behind the blonde laughed, "Isn't that supposed to be a girl's name, boy?" The other knights laughed in agreement.

I opened my mouth to say that I wasn't a boy, I was a girl. It just looked like I was because of the way my hair was being pulling up. But I didn't have time to as the blonde spoke up again.

"So I don't know you two."

"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend.'"

"That was my mistake," Merlin said.

I tried to stop this from going any father but like last time, I didn't have time because the blonde interrupted me yet again.

"Yes, I think so," The blonde agreed.

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass," Merlin retorted. "Come on Mira." He said to me and we started to leave but the prat had to say something because gods forbid my friend could have the last word.

The blonde snorted. "Or I one who could be so stupid," he mocked.

"You know, how about we settle this?" I said. I went over to him and glared, "Give me a sword?"

The blonde blinked in surprise, "_You're_ going to fight me?"

"Yeah I am or are you afraid? Scared that someone like me could beat you?" I asked with a smirk.

The blonde scoffed, "No of course not."

"Then prove it," I challenged.

"You shouldn't have done that," Merlin said shaking his head but I knew he was grinning. He knew how good I was in a sword fight.

The blonde ignored Merlin as he said to the night behind him while he glared at me as I continued to smirk at him, "Give me a sword."

The knight immediately gave him the sword and the blonde took a couple steps back before throwing me the sword. I easily caught it in my hands and went into the correct battle stance for a sword fight.

"Well come on, you take the first shot," I told him with a grin.

The blonde didn't waste any time in doing what I said. I quickly blocked his shot and aimed at his legs but before I could, the blonde quickly maneuvered out of the way and went to hit me again. But I blocked him once more. This went on for a quite a while. Him trying to hit me and me blocking him at every turn. It could have went on for longer but I was the who ended it by using one of my feet to trip him up when he went to hit again. The blonde tumbled to the ground and he flipped on his back and tried to reach for his sword but I quickly grabbed it and pointed at it him. The blonde looked at me in disbelief and I smirked.

"And that is how it's done," I said as I gave him a mock bow while still pointing the sword at him. Because of all of the moving around, my hair had fallen down from the thing that I used to pull my hair up.

"You're a girl?" The knight who had said my name was a girl name exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, did I forget to mention that?" I questioned with a smirk on my face. I looked down at the blonde who was staring at me with an awed look on his face and I held my hand towards him, "Here."

The blonde grasped my hand and I helped him up to his feet. As soon as I did this, he twisted my arm behind my back hard causing me to gasp out in pain.

"Hey, let her go!" Merlin exclaimed. He would have run over to me if it wasn't for the knight who had held him back from doing so.

I struggled to get my arm free but it didn't work.

"I'll have you and your friend in jail for that," The blonde snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are? The King?" I spat out, continuing to struggle to get my arm free.

"No, I'm his son, Arthur," The blonde said.

My eyes widened and I winced. Before I could say anything, Arthur took me out at the knees. A few minutes later, Merlin and I were being manhandled by two guards down the Wrought Iron Stairway and to the dungeons where we were thrown into a cell. I got to my feet immediately as Merlin sat up and I tried to get out before the guards closed the cell. But I didn't make it. I huffed to myself as I gripped the bars and I thought to myself angrily,

_'Damn it! Only one day here and I've already me and Merlin thrown in the dungeons… Bloody fantastic!'_

**TBC...**

**Here's the end of part 2 of the Dragon's Call! I really loved writing this one so I hope you like reading it too. Please leave reviews and if you have a favorite part, tell me that in a review too. Until next time on Do You Believe In Magic! :D**


	3. The Dragon's Call, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews on the second part of my story! I'm really glad you're liking the story so far. I love writing it! Anyway, tell me what you think and leave a review! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Damon's Vampire Barbie, TheWickedHeart, SemiraBlake, and DreamonAlina for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**The Dragon's Call, Part 3**_

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

The Lady Helen or who was really Mary Collins in disguise entered the Throne and saw King Uthur and a few court members there. The Lady Morgana and her maid Gwen was there as well.

"Lady Helen," Uthur greeted her with a smile as he met her half-way. Lady Helen gave a small curtsy before straightening up as he continued to speak with the smile still on his face, "Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."

"The pleasure's all mine," Lady Helen said smiling back but hers was kind of forced but Uthur didn't pay much attention to it.

"How was your journey?"

Lady Helen sighed tiredly, "Oh, the time it took, Sire."

Uthur grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Well it's always worth the wait," he told her as he pulled her hands back down but still kept a firm grip on them.

"Oh it will be." Lady Helen grinned evilly to herself as she grasped the necklace around her neck with the hand she managed to get out of Uthur's firm grip while still smiling nicely at Uthur. Everything was going according to plan…

* * *

**_Miranda's POV…_**

I was the first one to wake up in the morning while Merlin slept soundly on the ground beside me. I groaned tiredly as I got up to my feet and stretched making my back crack but it wasn't painful. It felt really good… That's what happens when you sleep on the ground all night long. Since I wasn't asleep anymore and it was boring just doing nothing, I started pacing while biting my fingers nails. It was bad habit of mine but it didn't stop me from doing it.

Usually Father would pull my hands away from my mouth when he caught me doing it. As I paced, I wished that I was out of this damn cage. If that Prince Arthur wasn't such an ass then I wouldn't be in this predicament at the moment. I stopped in my pacing when I saw that Merlin was getting up. I looked at him confused as he stared to peer down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He did this for a few moments before bending down to his knees and pressing ear to the ground. I titled my head to the side.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing?" I asked.

Merlin hurriedly stood up to his feet and looked over at me with an embarrassed look on his face, "Er…nothing." He flashed me a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at him. "You're so odd," I said with another laugh.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by the sound of Gaius' voice,

"Merlin! Miranda!" The guards had opened the cell doors and Gaius had come into the cell.

"Gaius!" Merlin and I exclaimed at the same time, happy to see him but the joy fell from our faces when we saw the look on Gaius' face.

He looked angry. I winced and opened my mouth to apologize but Gaius cut me off,

"You never crease to amaze me! The one thing that someone should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." He said this to Merlin but the next thing he said was addressed to me, "What were you thinking fighting the Prince?"

"Well Prince Arthur shouldn't have been such an ass then maybe I wouldn't have had to fight him," I said simply, crossing my arms over my chest. "And besides, one would think he would have mentioned that he was prince."

Merlin decided to interrupt at this moment, "We're sorry." He gave me a look and I sighed.

"Yes, we're sorry Gaius, it won't happen again," I told him.

"You two lucky," Gaius informed us. "I managed to pull a few strings to you two released.

I beamed at him while Merlin said in a bright, happy voice,

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Gaius gave Merlin a disproving look for being so excited.

"I won't forget this," Merlin promised with a small grin still on his face.

"We both won't," I added, smiling.

"Well there is a small price to pay."

Merlin and I shared confused looks. But that didn't last long because after a few minutes, we found ourselves in the stocks getting pelted by rotten fruit and vegetables by children who lived in the lower town.

"Ow!" I exclaimed when one of the many tomatoes getting thrown hit me hard in the face. This was simple barbaric and disgusting! I could feel the juice of the fruit going down my face and all over my hair.

"Thanks!"

I heard Merlin call out and I tried my best to see who he was thanking. I managed to see that it was Gaius and he was walking by us laughing.

"This is anything but funny Gaius!" I shouted but I doubt he could hear me over the laughter of the children and the town's people watching. "Ow!" I cried out in pain again. This time it was an apple and it hit me right in the mouth.

Finally the children stopped throwing the fruit and vegetables and rushed off. I figured they ran out of stuff to throw at us. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked over at Merlin who was smiling at me with an amused look on his face.

"I don't see how any of this is funny," I said glaring at my friend darkly.

Merlin just continued to look at me amused and I sighed, allowing a small smile on my face. Okay fine…it was a little bit funny. Shaking my head I looked up and saw Gwen, the woman I met yesterday when I gave her the Lady Morgana's medicine, heading our way. Merlin noticed her too and he was looking at her with a sort of awed expression on his face. A spark of jealously flashed through me when I saw the look and my jaw clenched tightly. Gwen didn't seem to notice I was there as she started to speak Merlin.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen," Gwen said pleasantly. "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right, I'm Merlin." Merlin reached his hand further out of the stocks to shake Gwen's hand. He nodded to me then, "And this is my best friend Miranda."

"Yes, we met already," I said not missing the coldness in my voice and Gwen seemed to notice it too if the surprised look on her face any hint. "Nice to see you again."

Gwen nodded and smiled at me but it seemed forced to me, probably because the tone of my voice when I was speaking didn't sound pleasant at all. "I saw what you two did, it was so brave," she said.

"It was stupid," Merlin told her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you Gwen," I said. "But it really was stupid. You would think that Arthur would have happened he was the Prince. Then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Well you were the one who picked a fight with him," Merlin reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, "He deserved it Merlin. Besides that, if I didn't do anything then you would have picked a fight with him. And you know as well as I do that you couldn't beat him."

"I – I can beat him," Merlin protested, glancing over at Gwen.

I rolled my eyes as another spark of jealousy went through me while Gwen said to my friend,

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

I stiffed a giggle but it didn't really work really well as Merlin glared at me lightly.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but Gwen does make a valid point," I told him amused.

"I don't mean it like that, I'm sure you look stronger than you look," Gwen said nervously. "It's just…erm…Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and … well…"

"What?"

"You don't look that," Gwen answered.

Merlin glanced from side to side before gesturing her to move closer. When she did, he whispered jokingly,

"I'm in disguise."

Gwen laughed, "Well, it's great that you stood up to him. Both of you." She said the last thing to me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, we try," I joked as I smiled back at Gwen.

"Oh, excuse us, Guinevere. Our fans are waiting."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

Merlin pointed and I looked … and immediately groaned. The kids were back. Gwen quickly left and once again, Merlin and I were pelted with the fruit and vegetables.

'I am never getting on Arthur's bad side ever again!' I exclaimed in my mind as I got hit in the head with an apple.

* * *

"Thank god that's over with," I moaned to Merlin as we started to head back to the Physician chambers while I wiped my face to get rid of some of the juice that was still on my face. "Remind to never get on that Prince's bad side. Or back to the stocks we go."

"Oh it wasn't too bad."

"Yes, well, you were too flirting with Gwen to notice how horrid it was," I said loudly.

"I wasn't flirting with her," Merlin quickly defended, a light blush on his cheeks. "I was just being friendly."

"A little too friendly if you ask me," I mumbled so quietly to myself that my friend didn't hear me.

Nothing else was said between us as we quietly continued our way to the Physician chambers. It didn't us that much longer to get there. As soon as we were there, we headed towards the table where Gaius had food on the table for us.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I think we had enough of that," I said as I picked up the spoon that was in the bowl and started to spin the stuff that was in there in a circle. I wasn't really that hungry at the moment.

"We know your still angry at us," Merlin said.

"Your mother asked me to look after you," Gaius reminded him.

Merlin sighed, "Yes."

"What did it say in the letter that my Father wrote?" I questioned curiously.

"Said to make sure you didn't get any trouble while you were here."

"Well too late for that then," I said shaking my head. When I was really young, I didn't get in much trouble but after making friends with Merlin, it was kind of hard not to get in trouble.

"Yes, I think so Mira," Merlin said grinning at me.

I nudged him in the side and faked glared at him and made a 'humph' sound as I looked away from him. But before I looked away, I gave him a quick smile to show I wasn't really mad at him. Seeing that our side conversation was over with, Gaius changed the subject.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" he asked as he looked at Merlin.

"That I was special," Merlin replied.

Gaius nodded. "You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before," he said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said.

Gaius opened his mouth to reply to what I said but Merlin interrupted him before he could.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Well magic requires incantations, spells," Gaius started to explain. "It takes years to study. What I saw you do was…elemental, instinctive." And to answer my question, he added, "And not at all a bad thing."

"What's the point of magic if it can't be used?" I nodded in agreement when my friend asked this. There would be no point in having magic, if it couldn't be used. I could see why anyone with magic would hate not being able to use magic in a place like Camelot where magic was banned. And the thought of Merlin being executed if he caught using magic… well I didn't want to think about that. My thoughts were broken by Gaius speaking.

"That I do not know," he said. "You are a question that has never been posed before."

"Did you study magic?" I asked.

"Uthur banned all such work twenty years ago."

I wanted to say that didn't answer my question, but I kept quiet about it. If he wanted to tell us, he would but I wouldn't push it out of him if he didn't want to answer.

"Why?" Merlin questioned.

Gaius lightly sighed before answering Merlin's question, "People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uthur made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

Merlin looked shocked.

"What?" I said quietly and sadly. Poor Dragons… "Did he kill all of them?" I asked urgently.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example," Gaius answered and I sighed relived. Good… "He imprisoned it in a cave beneath the castle where no one can free."

I opened my mouth to say something else but Gaius changed the subject.

"Now eat up," he told us. He looked at Merlin, "When you're finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." When Merlin nodded, he looked over at me, "And you can help me around here if that's okay with you?"

I nodded, "Yes that's fine."

Gaius smiled. Once we were done eating, Merlin left to take that preparation to Lady Helen and I went to help Gaius with anything he needed help with. After helping with the medicine, Gaius asked me to get some water from the well for something; I didn't know what it was for though. I took a bucket that was there and headed out of the chambers. As I walked through the Square, I heard someone call my name from behind me. I stopped and turned to see who was calling my name. It turned out to be Gwen. I stayed where I was waiting for her to catch up to me as I wondered what she wanted. Once she was to me, Gwen smiled.

"Hello Miranda," she greeted.

"Hi Gwen," I said with a smile. This time it wasn't forced. I really liked Gwen even if it didn't seem like I didn't. Just because I was jealous of the fact that Merlin was flirting with her (even if he didn't admit it to himself), it didn't mean I didn't like Gwen. And besides, Gwen didn't know about my crush and we didn't know each other very well either.

"How are you?" Gwen asked me.

"Oh I'm fine, just glad to be out of the stocks," I answered with a laugh.

Gwen giggled along with my laughter, "Yes…I can imagine you would be."

I nodded. "Do you know where the well is?" I asked remembering what I was out here to do in the first place.

"It shouldn't be that much further, it should be around the corner," Gwen told me.

"Thank you Gwen," I said. I smiled at her, "Well it was nice talking to you Gwen."

Gwen smiled back, "Yes, you too."

I started to walk again in the direction where Gwen told me to go while my friend went in the opposite direction. Just like Gwen said, I found the well and I started to pour water into the bucket by the rope from the well. I turned around to leave but I found myself face to face with the prat or better known as Prince Arthur.

"Do you mind moving out of the way?" I asked unable to keep the annoyance from my voice.

Arthur just smirked at me. Shaking my head, I brushed by him and started to head back to the physician chambers. I looked behind me only to see that Arthur was following me.

"Will you stop following me?" I hissed as I wrirled around to face Arthur because he had been following me for a couple minutes now and it was getting rather annoying. "If you have something to say then say it."

"You really shouldn't talk to me like that, I am the Prince or have you've forgotten already," Arthur said as he looked at me amused.

"Oh how could I forget that? I mean, how does one forget someone who threw them in the dungeons just because his pride got hurt because a girl beat him in a sword fight?" I said glaring at him. He looked at me shocked and I continued with the glare still on my face, "Now if you excuse me."

I stomped away leaving Arthur standing there, staring after me shocked.

* * *

When I entered the Physician chambers, I saw Gaius looking out the window. Before I could even ask what was going on, he quickly left the chambers and I looked after him confused. What was going on? I quickly sat down the bucket on the table and hurried over to the window where Gaius had been looking through. Over at the lower town, there was Merlin and Prince Arthur battling it out.

"Oh Merlin," I said in an exasperated voice. No wonder why Gaius had left so quickly…

I would have gone there right then but I knew Gaius could handle it. So the only I could do was sit and wait for them to come back. I hope my friend wouldn't get into too much trouble. Before I knew it, Merlin and Gaius were back and Gaius exclaimed to Merlin angrily,

"How could you be so foolish?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson," Merlin said just as angrily.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

"What is there to master?! I could move objects like that before I could even talk!"

I tried to get a word in, to stop the fighting … but I couldn't.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to!" Merlin yelled. "If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be."

His voice sounded so broken that I could feel the tears building in my eyes. Merlin continued,

"If I can't use magic, I might as well die." With that, he stormed into the bed chambers.

Gaius sighed.

"Let me go in there," I said quietly causing Gaius to look at me. "I'll talk to him and tend to his wounds." Gaius looked hesitant so I added, "I know how to do it. I used to help my mother heal the wounded when she was alive."

He stared at me for a few more moments before nodding, "Alright then." He grabbed a basket with medical supplies in it and he also grabbed a small bottle, "This potion will help with the pain." He put the bottle in the basket and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I told him softly.

Gaius nodded and I immediately went over to the bed chambers. Merlin was lying in the bed on his stomach.

"Merlin?" I said and his head moved slightly so I knew he had heard me. "Sit up and take off your shirt."

Merlin heaved a sigh before sitting up. I went to sit beside him as he took his shirt off. I had seen him without a shirt on before so it didn't bother me at all but what did bother was all the buries I saw on his back. I started to tend to them and I winced every time he would tense up whenever I would hit a really tender spot.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly as I continued to tend to the buries.

Merlin didn't say anything.

"What happened with Arthur?" I asked him softly.

"He was taunting me and I just lost it and used my magic to get back at him," Merlin answered not looking at me. There was a pause for a moment before he spoke again, still not looking at me, "I'm not a monster, am I?"

I instantly stopped what I was doing and forced him to look at me by grabbing his face in my hands. "You are anything but a monster Merlin," I said sternly. "Don't you _ever_ think that." My face softened, "Alright?"

Merlin nodded as he took my hands from his face and squeezed them gently before letting them go. I smiled at him quickly and started to tend to the buries again. It was pretty much silent for at least a couple more minutes until my friend spoke up,

"Then why do you think I'm like this?"

"I don't know Merlin," I told him as I finished tending the wounds. "Maybe your meant to do something with your magic, something that we don't know yet. You're meant for great things, I just feel it." Merlin didn't reply and I grabbed the bottle that Gaius had told me would help with the pain and poured it in a small cup before handing it over to Merlin, "Here, this will help with the pain."

As he drank from the cup, I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen tomorrow. Something that Merlin needed to be ready for…

**TBC...**

**Okay this episode is going to be a four part episode just because I want it to be. Not all of them will be four parts just to let you know. Oh and this chapter is deicated to everyone who was invovled in this wonderful series that has ended. This was amazing show and I am so proud to be apart of this fandom... Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the third part of The Dragon's Call. Until next time on Do You Believe In Magic! Love you guys! :D**


	4. The Dragon's Call, Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews on the third part of my story! I'm really glad you're liking the story so far. I love writing it! Anyway, tell me what you think and leave a review! :D

Thanks to DreamonAlina, SemiraBlake, grapejuice101, zebrazoe, and dream lighting for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**The Dragon's Call, Part 4**_

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

It was nighttime now and Uthur was sitting across from the Lady Helen, dining with her.

"Will you sing for me tonight?" he asked, looking at Lady Helen with a smile.

Helen looked amused and she shook her head, lightly laughing, "You will have to wait for tonight sire?"

"You will not deny me."

"I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow," Helen told him as she tried not to look annoyed. She changed the subject, "Will everyone be there?"

"Who would dare miss it?" Uthur said charmingly.

Lady Helen smiled slightly before she asked in a curious tone of voice, "How about your son?"

"Well…" Uthur looked hesitant.

Lady Helen sighed sadly, "It seems a shame not to have met him."

"That's Arthur."

"Poor boy," Lady Helen mumbled, thinking about how awful it must be to be the son of this horrible man in front of her.

Uthur had heard what she had mumbled because he went, "Hmm?"

"Poor child," Lady Helen said clearly. "It can't have been easy to—to grow up without a mother." She lied right through her teeth.

Uthur shook his head with a sad look on his face, "No."

"Hmm, that bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace," Lady Helen said. Dark thoughts clouded her mind as she thought of the son that Uthur had executed. Damn him…he was going to pay… Quickly she shook out of her thoughts just as Uthur spoke up, saying,

"Hasn't been easy."

"I'm sure," Lady Helen agreed. She smiled and he smiled back as she continued to speak, "Perhaps if you found someone…if you remarried." She laughed, "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom."

"Well, perhaps I'll find love again," Uthur said wishfully. He sighed lightly, "But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother."

"Yes." Lady Helen nodded, "It's certainly too late for Arthur…"

**_Miranda's POV…_**

"Miranda." I felt someone shake me awake and I groaned, turning to my side and forcing my eyes open. Merlin was standing there and I yawned as I sat up in the small bed, "What's going on?" I managed to ask through my yawn not even bothering to cover it.

"I don't have time to explain, come on," Merlin told me quietly.

I yawned once more as I nodded my head. I got out of the bed and I shivered slightly from the cold as I was wearing my night gown. Quickly I slipped on my shoes that were by the bed and put on my black cloak. Before I could ask where we were going, Merlin grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the bed chambers.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a whisper when I saw Gaius asleep on a bed that was in the Physician chambers.

"Just stay quiet and follow me," Merlin answered in a whisper too.

I nodded and we started to quietly walk past Gaius. But after couple minutes, the silence was gone because I stubbed my toe against the table and I let out a squeak trying not scream out in pain. Merlin and I froze when Gaius snorted thinking that we woke him up but he only turned to his other side causing his covers to slip off of him somewhat and didn't say anything. I held back a sigh of relief as Merlin used his magic to put the covers back over him. Once that was done, we were able to sneak out of the chambers without making another sound.

Now we were making our way through the square, our hands still had a firm grip on each other which I didn't mind at all. A couple minutes later, Merlin and I descended the Wrought Iron Stairway but we had to stop when we saw two guards guarding the tunnel stairway while playing guards. I wondered what was down there and why Merlin was leading us down there. I opened my mouth to ask him but stopped when I saw Merlin's eyes flash gold so I didn't ask, not wanting to break his concentration. He was using his magic to roll their dice away from them. It was rather amusing watching the two guards chase after their dice only to have it move away from them. I had to hold back my laughter by covering my mouth with my hands.

Once the guards had disappeared, Merlin and I quickly headed to the tunnel stairway. Both of us grabbed a torch and lit it before heading down the tunnel stairway. As we walked, I started to hear this voice in my head, calling my name. It sounded deep… But it had to be my imagination. Why would I have a voice in my head? I shook my head as I slipped my free hand that wasn't holding the torch into Merlin's. I felt him glance at me for a moment before the feeling was gone. When we finally made it through the tunnel, we entered a cave. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was huge!

"Where are you?" Merlin called breaking me out of my thoughts.

As soon as he did this, a large dragon swooped in and I almost tumbled letting out a squeak as I did so. I managed to steady myself as the dragon landed on this large boulder in front of me and Merlin.

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny?" The Dragon said. It sounded like the voice I heard in my head. The Dragon glanced at me and seemed to smirk slightly causing me to gulp, wondering what he was thinking as he looked at me. He looked back at Merlin as my friend asked in confusion,

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason," The Dragon replied.

"So there is a reason," Merlin said and the happiness in his voice made me smile but I stayed silent because I had a feeling that this was just a conversation for the two. Another feeling I had was that the Dragon and I were going to have a conversation in the near future…I didn't know why I felt this way…

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion."

Merlin didn't believe it for a second, "Right."

"But he faces many threats from friend to foe."

"I don't see why this has to do with me," Merlin said confused.

"Everything," The dragon told him in that deep voice of his. "Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No, no you got this all wrong," Merlin denied.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't," the dragon said wisely.

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

The dragon laughed, "No one can choose their destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

Merlin shook his head instantly, "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one is an idiot."

"And a prat too," I mumbled to myself. And I knew the dragon heard me because there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." The Dragon looked at meaningfully for a moment before he flew off, flapping its large wings.

But Merlin wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I – I need to know more!" he exclaimed loudly.

The Dragon was already long gone by then. We stood there for a moment before we left to go back to bed. As we walked through the tunel to get back, I heard the deep voice in my head again.

'Keep a eye on him, you have much to do with Merlin and Arthur's destiny as well'

I ignored the voice as my imagination yet again. Little did I know, this wasn't anything but imaginary.

* * *

The next morning, I was startled awake by the sound of Gaius exclaiming,

"Oi!"

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I sat up in the bed while I noticed from the corner of my eye that Merlin had woken up too and was still lying in the bed. He looked just as tired as I was.

"Have you've seen the state of this room?!" Gaius exclaimed, looking at both us.

"Don't look at me, all of this stuff is Merlin's," I said still rubbing my eyes.

Gaius looked only at Merlin this time giving him a look of disbelief. Merlin just shrugged his shoulders.

"It just happens," he told Gaius.

"By magic?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, well you can clean it up without magic," Gaius said simply, throwing Merlin's trousers in his face.

My friend sat up in the bed. His hair was all over the place but then again it had always looked like that.

"I want you—"Gaius looked at me and continued, "to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel."

I could only nod because a yawn escaped my lips and I had to use my hands to cover it up.

"And deliver this to Morgana," Gaius said as he looked at Merlin while holding the same potion that I had delivered to the Lady Morgana on the first day here at Camelot. "Poor girl suffers from nightmares." He threw Merlin's shirt at him before leaving the room and Merlin muttered to himself,

"Mmm I know the feeling."

I laughed, "Oh get off of it. This isn't too horrible."

I got up out of the bed and stretched for a moment. I left the room to let Merlin get dressed. I didn't have to wait that long until Merlin came out of the dressing chambers, all dressed.

"I'll see you later Mira," he told me as he brushed by me to leave the room.

"Don't get into too much trouble Merlin!" I called after him.

"Yeah, yeah." Merlin winked at me and I rolled my eyes causing him to laugh. Once he completely left the room, I headed back to the bed chambers to get dressed myself.

* * *

**_Third person POV…_**

Merlin headed up some curved steps that led up to Morgana's chambers. The door was already open and he just went inside without even bothering to knock. He stopped at the sight of the beautiful Lady Morgana who had her back to him and was brushing her hair back. Merlin stared at her with an awed expression on his face. He continued to stare even as she started speaking.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur," she said as she headed over to her changing screen. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." She was now behind the screen as she asked, not knowing it was actually Merlin and not her maid, "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

Merlin stopped his staring and looked around uncertainly, not really knowing what to do. But he finally decided on fetching the dress.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster," Morgana said with a light laugh as she started to get undressed from behind the dressing screen. "And just because I'm the King's Ward, doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

Merlin didn't reply as he quickly put the gown on the screen.

"Well does it?" Morgana asked when she didn't get a reply.

Merlin shook his head and said in a high pitched girly voice that would Miranda laughing if she was here, "Mm-mmm."

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, but he hasn't."

Merlin tried to find a way out of this situation. It was embaressing enough as it is.

"So do you know what that means?" Morgana asked.

"Mm-mmm," Merlin replied still in that high pitched voice.

"Where are you?" Morgana looked over the screen to get a look at him. But Merlin quickly picked up the dress that was on the chair he was by and he hid his face with it.

"Here," Merlin squeaked girlishly. He peeked through the neck of the cloak, his cheeks going lightly red in embarrassment.

"It means I'm going by myself."

Merlin put the cloak down once he was sure she wasn't going to look at him. He started to leave the room but Morgana's voice stopped him before he could.

"I need help with this fastening," Morgana said.

Merlin turned around and paused, not knowing what to do. Gwen came up from behind him but he didn't notice her until Morgana called,

"Gwen?"

"I'm here," Gwen announced causing Merlin to spin around. He looked embarrassed at being caught like this and she mouthed to him with a look of disbelief on her face, "What are you doing here?"

Merlin sighed in relief and gestured to Morgana silently saying that she needed help getting dressed.

"Oh," Gwen mouthed again and nodded her head.

Merlin mouthed one last thing to her which looked like a thank you but Gwen wasn't sure. He left the room and Gwen shook her head with a slight smile on her face. That Merlin sure was something… She went over to Morgana to help her with the dress.

* * *

**_Miranda's POV…_**

It was now time for the celebration and court members were gathering in the Banquet Hall when Merlin, Gaius, and I entered. I had to borrow a dress and Gwen was kind enough to let me borrow a dress, one that she had handmade. It was a rather beautiful dress and I really liked the way it looked on me. We went over to the tables that had the food on it when I noticed Arthur standing with the same group he had with him when Merlin and I met him for the first time. He was playing around with them. I saw him mouth the words in a joking manner,

"Merlin—" The group laughed, "So I stood up and…" He pretended to punch one of his mate's stomach. They laughed again.

I didn't have to look at Merlin to know that he had heard him too.

"Just ignore them," I told my friend in a quiet voice, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Merlin nodded and I returned my gaze to Arthur who looked amazed. He wasn't the only one. His mates had the same looks on their faces as well. I looked to see what they were staring at. It was the Lady Morgana and she had a beautiful dress on that complimented her perfectly. Looking at her, I felt really intimidated. She also made me feel I wasn't pretty enough. And that of course didn't help when she walked past us and I saw the awed look on Merlin's face. I nudged him in the side as hard as I could.

"Ow! What was that for?" Merlin asked as he rubbed his side where I hit him at.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my arm must have slipped," I said with an innocent look on my face.

Merlin didn't believe me.

"Stop it both of you," Gaius said causing us to look at him. "Remember, you're here to work."

"Sorry," I muttered at the same time when Merlin said,

"Oh yeah." And he went back to staring at Morgana who was now over by Arthur and they were talking to one another. I was the first one to notice Gwen who had slid in the middle of me and Merlin.

"Hi Gwen," I greeted her with a smile.

Gwen smiled back at me before saying to Merlin who she had noticed was staring at the Lady Morgana, "She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Merlin answered with his gaze _still_ on Morgana's.

"Some people are just born to be Queen."

This caught Merlin's attention as he immediately looked at Gwen. "No!" he said disbelievingly.

I snorted but didn't say anything as Gwen spoke up again.

"I hope so," she said. "One day." She added hastily at the look on Merlin's face, "Not that I'd want to be her. Who would want to marry Arthur?"

"Someone who wants to be Queen, of course," I answered, though I knew it was rhetorical question, not meant to be answered. "Besides Gwen, I thought you liked guys who were rough, tough, and save the world type men."

"No, I like much ordinary men like Merlin," Gwen said quickly, glancing at Merlin before looking back at me.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary," Merlin told her.

"No, I didn't mean you obviously," Gwen stuttered. "Not you. But just, you know, I like more ordinary like you."

I tried not to laugh. Could she not be more _obvious_?

"Thanks," Merlin said as they looked away from each other.

I shook my head as I let out a low chuckle that wasn't heard. Well this is awkward…

A couple minutes later, the sounds of horns were heard announcing the arrival of the King. Every court member went to find their seats as Merlin and I stood off to the side near a doorway as Uthur entered the Banquet Hall. Once everyone was seat, he spoke up in a clear voice.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity," Uthur said. "It has brought our kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone applauded including Merlin and I before sitting back down in their seats as the music began. On the stage, Lady Helen began her beautiful singing. But for some odd reason it made me feel sleepy and that was when I noticed everyone was drifting off to sleep as Lady Helen's singing continued. The King, Arthur, and the Lady Morgana were also falling asleep.

"Cover your ears," Merlin mouthed to me as he covered his ears.

I followed in pursuit. To my and Merlin's horror, cobwebs started to appear over the enchanted sleepers. Who was doing this to them?! It was then I noticed the Lady Helen starting to step forward towards Arthur and I realized who was doing this. It was the Lady Helen!

Before I could tell Merlin this, the Lady Helen pulled a dagger from out of her sleeve. I looked at Merlin instantly to see if he had noticed this. I saw his eyes flash gold and then there was sudden loud crash. My head snapped towards the sound and it turned out to be that the chandelier was on the Lady Helen so I knew that Merlin had used his magic to make this happen. Removing my hands from my ears and looking around, everyone was starting to wake up and was pulling cobwebs off of them muttering to themselves. Uthur, Arthur, and the Lady Morgana were awake as well.

Uthur and Arthur stood up, leaning over the table only to see the Lady Helen, who was really Mary Collins who's son Uthur had killed because he had been using sorcerer on the ground. Mary Collins lifted herself up enough and threw the dagger straight at Arthur and time seemed to slow down which I knew was Merlin's doing. And not thinking about it, Merlin and I threw ourselves at Arthur pushing him out of the way just as the dagger sliced into Arthur's chair as we tumbled to the ground. Because of this, we didn't see Mary Collins fall forward, dead. Merlin, Arthur, and I got off of the ground and Uthur stared at us as Arthur looked disbelieving towards me and Merlin.

"You two saved my boy's life," Uthur said amazed. "A debt must be paid."

"Oh you don't have to, it was nothing," I said shaking my head and Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Don't be so modest. You two shall be awarded."

"No honestly, you don't have to, your highness," Merlin told him.

"No absolutely," Uthur insisted. "This merits some quite special."

I opened my mouth to say something again but Merlin was the one who spoke before I could.

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal house. You shall be Arthur's manservant and maid."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed but it was unheard because of the court applauding us.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed in disbelief as Uthur walked off.

Looking at Gwen, she was clapping us too but with a pitying look on her face. I then looked at Merlin and Arthur and couldn't help but let out a light laugh as Arthur and Merlin looked away from each other unhappily. This was interesting turn of events, something I didn't expect. Maybe the Great Dragon had a point. Maybe it was Merlin's destiny to protect Prince Arthur. The only question that I had was how was I involved? I guess only time will tell…

* * *

I was in the physician chambers after the celebration while Merlin was in the bed chambers. I still couldn't believe that Merlin and I had to be the prat's maid and manservant. It was going to be pure torture to work for him but even then, I was still glad that Merlin had saved Arthur. Sure the prince was a prat but I wouldn't wish death on anyone. I sat myself in a seat at the table just as Gaius came into the room.

"Hello Mira," he greeted me with a smile. "Where's Merlin?"

"In the bed chambers," I answered, looking at Gaius, a smile on my own face. I took notice to the book wrapped in cloth in Gaius' arms and I asked, "Who's the book for?"

"It's for Merlin," Gaius told me.

I nodded, "Ah okay."

Gaius smiled one last time at me before heading to the bed chambers. It was around five minutes when Merlin came into the physician chambers with the book in hand.

"What's the book about?" I questioned as I stood up and went over to Merlin.

"It's a magic book," Merlin told me with a grin, showing it to me. We looked through it together for a few minutes when suddenly we heard a guard call for us.

"Merlin, Miranda, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

Before we could react to it, we heard Gaius' voice and we looked at him. He had a smile on his face.

"Your destiny is calling," Gaius said, looking at Merlin for a moment before looking at both of us, "You'd better find out what he wants."

Merlin and I nodded and we left the chambers, closing the door behind. I couldn't help but wonder what else would happen to us while we were in Camelot. If it was anything like today, we had a big adventure ahead of us.

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of the last part of the Dragon's Call. Glad to have this finished lol. Another shouldn't be too far off but you never know. And the outfits that Mira wears in this part of the episode is on my polovore account so check them out! Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the new update! :D Until next time on Do You Believe In Magic!**


	5. Valiant, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews on the first episode of Do You Believe In Magic! Now we're in the second episode called Valiant which will be a fun episode to work on. Count on more Arthur/Mira banter in this episode but not the fun kind if you've seen what happened in the previous episode, you'll know what I mean. Hehehe ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part of the episode Valiant! :D :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, Pinion King, dream lighting, zebrazoe, SemiraBlake, Damon's Vampire Barbie, and the Wicked Heart for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Valiant, Part 1**_

* * *

**_Mira's POV…_**

I sprung up on the bed, letting out a sharp gasp as I did so. I ran a hand through my unkempt hair as I took deep breaths. I had suddenly woken up from a dream, something that hadn't happened for the last couple months before coming to Camelot. I thought my dreams would be gone by now. But since I had this, I knew they were back. However, I couldn't remember what the dream was about. All I remembered was seeing a man and he was buying a shield that had snakes over from someone I had never seen before.

What made the dream odd was the person, this man bought the shield from, had used magic to make the snakes come to life. I wanted…no I needed to know what this dream was about and if there was more to it, but this was only a dream so I decided to not think about it. Looking beside me, I saw that Merlin wasn't in his bed. Quickly I got out of the bed and headed towards the door to leave the room but I didn't leave. I only opened the door and stuck my head out and I saw Gaius sitting at the table alone. There was no Merlin in sight.

"Gaius," I called softly. Once he was looking at me, I asked, "Where is Merlin at?"

"He's training with Prince Arthur for the tournament that Camelot is having today," Gaius answered. "He said that he only needed Merlin for it."

I knew instantly why Arthur didn't ask me to help him train with Merlin. He thought I couldn't do it because I was a girl. Well this girl beat his royal bloody ass in a sword fight! If I can handle that, I sure as hell can handle training. I couldn't help but growl under my breath. I'll show that prat!

I slammed the door shut only getting a flash of the wince that Gaius gave when I did this. I quickly got dressed in the same outfit I wore when I met Arthur for the first time but without pulling my hair up. After I finished getting dressed (which didn't take much time at all since I was pretty angry), I headed out of the bed chambers and ran past Gaius but I yelled a goodbye to him before completely leaving the physician chambers causing me to miss Gaius shaking his head at me. I went through the square running as I did so and I ignored the weird looks that I got from the other people that were in the square. After a while, I found Arthur and Merlin but they weren't training so I figured that they hadn't started yet.

I stopped running and stood off to the side, taking in their appearances. Arthur was wearing the standard armor but he didn't have a helmet on. Merlin was wearing armor as well but he had his helmet on and a shield. Arthur didn't notice me though but Merlin did. Before he could say anything to me, I put my index finger to my lips silently telling my friend to stay quiet about me being here. It was then that Arthur spoke up as he got ready.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Merlin countered.

I held back a laugh at response. That sounded like something he would say.

"Not really?" Arthur's back was turned now as he spun the sword around when he responded.

Merlin gave me an exasperated look and his eyes seemed to silently ask if I could interrupt and take over. I just gave him a wink. Merlin shook his head at me and drew his sword. Then all of the sudden, Arthur attacked.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield."

"Shield."

"Head."

"Head," Merlin repeated in a confused tone of voice. But this didn't stop Arthur from hitting Merlin on the head with the sword, "Ow!"

I winced. That must have hurt like hell. It was a good thing Merlin had a helmet on or he could have got hurt a lot worse. I went to stop this from continuing, not wanting my friend to get hurt more. Arthur was being really rough. But before I could, it started again…

Arthur looked frustrated, "Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." He went behind Merlin and tagged him hard in the back causing him to cry out,

"Ow! I am."

"Once more."

"Oh, no." Merlin muttered to himself as he tried his best to dodge the blows.

"To the left." Merlin got hit again, "To the right." Once more. "And left." And another. "Head."

"Ow!" Merlin cried out when Arthur smacked him in the head with the sword once again causing me to wince for what seemed like the thousands time.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win," Arthur said in annoyance.

"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin weakly asked as the prat hit him again and he cried out once, "Ow!" He then muttered to himself as he continued to try and dodge Arthur's hits, "Shield. Body."

"Shield."

"Shield."

Arthur hit Merlin in the head again even though it was supposed to be body next instead of head. This caused my friend to moan out another 'ow' before he toppled backwards, falling on his back and his helmet rolled off of his head. Arthur stepped towards Merlin. Instantly I thought that Arthur was going to hit Merlin again while he was on the ground because that sounded like something the royal prat would do. Because of this, I exclaimed,

"That's enough!"

Arthur stopped walking and looked towards me and a surprised look appeared on his face, "When did you get here?"

"Oh I've been here long enough," I snapped. I went over to my friend and helped him to his feet. Merlin gave me a grateful smile which I returned before turning back towards Arthur with a glare on my face, "You're being too rough with him."

Arthur glared back at me but I knew it had more to do with the tone of voice that I had when I was speaking to him. He probably wasn't used to people, especially someone who was a lower station than him, speak their mind like I had been doing with him.

"And you're being too protective of him," Arthur finally spoke up, countering what I said. "He was doing far better than any of my other servants. Most of them collapsed after the first blow."

I rolled my eyes at him which caused his glare to harden even more. But I ignored it, turning towards my friend.

"Come on, Merlin, we're done here," I said to him before looking back at Arthur and said to him in a cold voice, "If that alright with you, Sire?" I couldn't help but mock curtsy at him as I said this. I heard Merlin stifle a chuckle from behind me causing a slight smile to come to myself for at least a second before I returned to the cold look.

Arthur just gave me a curt nod in response.

"Thank you," I told him smiling big and bright as I patted Arthur on the shoulder.

With that, I grabbed Merlin by the arm and I gently helped him as we started to head back to the physician chambers.

* * *

We walked into the physician chambers a while later with Merlin losing armor as we went. Gaius looked up from the potion he was working on and chuckled at the sight of the banged up Merlin.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlin asked sarcastically, tapping his head as I helped him remove the rest of the armor.

A few minutes later, he was now sitting at the table with Gaius rubbing his shoulders while I stood up beside him with my arms crossed.

"Ah! It was horrible." Merlin moaned, "And I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning."

"Oh I'm sure, it won't be too hard," I said hoping I sounded reassuring. "I'm sure there's not too much you need to learn."

Merlin gave me a look, "Really?" Not waiting for a response, he muttered a spell, "Onhríne achtung bregdan." A book, that was on the table, instantly slid over to him and opened up causing the contents to fall to the ground as if it was a scroll and it showed directions on what parts of armor go where. It was a lot.

"Or maybe not," I muttered to myself.

"Oi!" Gaius smacked the back of Merlin's head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself," Merlin argued.

"Nevermind you're arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

Very good question… "What would you do Gaius?" I questioned curiously, titling my head to the side.

"Well he just has to make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes," Gaius said in response to my question as he looked over at me for a minute before he returned to treat Merlin's shoulders.

"Ah!" Merlin moaned, "We saved Arthur from getting killed and we end up being servants. How is that far?"

"And he's such a prat," I added, rolling my eyes. "You would think he would just be a little bit more grateful that we saved his life."

Merlin nodded in agreement.

"You never know, it might be fun," Gaius said.

I snorted unladylike while Merlin scoffed as he countered,

"You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun." I made a disgusted face at that as my friend continued, "You should see our list of chores."

"We all have duties," Gaius told us. "Even Arthur."

Merlin sighed, "It must be so tough with all the girls." Seeing the look on my face, he added, "Except Mira…and the glory."

"He's the future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

Gaius pulled Merlin's arm hard making a loud pop.

"Ah! That makes two of us."

* * *

I stood leaning against the wall as I watched Gwen teach Merlin about where the armor went on the body. I tried to pay attention since I needed to know this too but I found myself drifting in and out as Gwen went on and on. It was pretty boring learning all of this stuff and it hurt my head too. I sighed rubbing my temples as Gwen spoke up pointing to each place where the armor went,

"So, you got the voiders on the arm. The hauberk goes over your chest."

Merlin looked at the spots where Gwen pointed it as he repeated what she said, "The chest. The arms. The chest."

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet," Gwen joked as she held out the helmet towards him.

I laughed. "Yes I think that's the only thing he did figure out," I said and Gwen giggled.

Merlin mocked glared at me as he put the held on which looked ridiculous on him to be honest. I mocked glared right back at him while rolling my eyes playfully. I missed the amused smile on Gwen's face as she watched us. Merlin looked back at Gwen.

"How come you're so much better than me?" he asked.

I shook my head at the obvious answer to his question but Gwen still answered.

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter," she said. "I know pretty much everything about armor, which is actually kind of sad."

"No, it's brilliant!"

Gwen blushed at his response while I rolled my eyes, grumbling under my breath.

"Well if you two are done flirting," I started to say.

"Mira!" Merlin flushed a bright red as Gwen's blush deepened.

But I continued speaking, "We should probably get going before the royal prat makes a big deal about us being late." I turned a heel and walked out of Gwen's house, heading towards the training area.

* * *

"You do know the tournament starts today," Arthur said in an annoyed voice to Merlin as he struggled to get on the vambrace on Arthur's upper arm.

Once we got to the training grounds, Merlin and I immediately got started on putting on Arthur's arm. Merlin seemed to be having a harder time in putting the armor than I was which said a lot because I didn't really pay much attention to Gwen's lesson.

"Yes Sire," Merlin muttered as he concentrated on working.

"So, are you nervous?" I asked conversationally, fixing the buckle on the gorget.

"I don't get nervous."

I didn't believe that for a second. Everyone got nervous even someone like Arthur.

"Right keep on telling yourself that," I mumbled to myself, sure that Arthur didn't hear.

"What was that?" Arthur asked as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh it was nothing," I said a little too quickly for my taste. I heard Merlin stifle a laugh but a glare from me stopped him from laughing.

Arthur didn't believe me but he didn't say anything. Once we finished what we were doing, Merlin grabbed Arthur's cape and tied it on him and I handed Arthur his helmet once my friend did this. Merlin looked him over

"Great yeah, I think you're all set," Merlin said proudly once he finished checking everything.

"Are you forgetting something?" Arthur asked impatiently and Merlin looked confused.

"The sword Merlin," I told my friend and his mouth made a 'oh' shape before he quickly grabbed a nearby sword while apologizing and held out the sword towards Arthur with a embaressed look on his face.

"Guess, uh, you'll be needing that," Merlin said.

Arthur glared hard as he took the sword and stalked off leaving me and Merlin alone

"That went well," Merlin said as he looked at me.

I smiled as I patted my friend on the shoulder before we went off to watch the tournament. I defiantly wasn't going to miss watching this.

* * *

Merlin and I quietly followed behind the people that were going to compete against each other in the tournament as they entered the arena. Peeking around the entrance with Merlin, I looked at the crowd in the stands noticing Gwen and the Lady Morgana sitting together on the stands. There were a lot of people around them. I didn't miss the excited looks that everyone had as they watched the competitors enter. I could practically feel the excitement in the air and I couldn't help but grin brightly.

"This is going to be great," I said excitedly to Merlin who nodded in agreement.

The knights finally stopped walking and turned to face Uthur who strutted past the front line of knights with his head held high. It was then the King spoke up in a regal as he looked at all of the knights, specifically at Arthur who was in the second line of knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament in Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowded champion, and he will receive a prize of 1, 000 gold pieces."

At a table, there was a box and two people who were standing behind the table opened it up revealing the thousand gold pieces that the winner would get. I had never seen that much money before in my life and I knew that I had an awed expression on my face.

"It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward," Uthur continued. "The tournament begins!" He exclaimed, throwing an arm in the air.

Everyone cheered loudly, clapping their hands excitedly as the knights left the arena except for one of the knights and Arthur. Uthur went over to Arthur and spoke to him for a minute before slapping his back and leaving. Guards took Arthur and the other knight's capes and Arthur and the other knight put on their helmets.

"GO PRINCE ARTHUR!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, jumping up and down slightly while clapping my hands.

Since his help was on, I didn't see the smirk on Arthur's face. He obviously had heard what I said even though I didn't know this. Merlin laughed beside me.

"Calm down Mira, you're getting a little bit too excited," he said through laughs. "The match hasn't even started yet."

Looking over at my friend, I stuck my tongue at him childishly and he shook his head at me. But I returned my gaze back to the arena. And the fight began. It was a couple minutes into the match and now it was Merlin who was getting a little too excited.

"Yeah, come on!" he cheered.

"Now who's getting too excited," I teased him.

Merlin nudged me in the side playfully before returning to his cheering. Finally Arthur won the match knocking his opponent to the ground. The crowd cheered proud that their prince won. I was also cheering excitedly, jumping up and down while Merlin exclaimed,

"Yeah!"

Arthur took off his helmet and looked out at the cheering crowd. His eyes found mine and I looked away flushing slightly. After that, the tournament went on. Different knights winning each time. A knight by the name of Valiant won one of his matches. Though I couldn't see his face, I had this bad feeling about this man but I didn't know why. A while later, Valiant was fighting against someone again as Merlin, Arthur, and I watched on. We were outside of the arena and fixing Arthur's armor.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword," Merlin commented.

I nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Once Valiant had won his match, he exited the arena with a smirk on his face obviously proud of his win. Valiant noticed us and his smirk fell, but it formed into a smile as he headed in our direction. Getting a really good look at him, I held back a gasp. I could feel my body freeze and I ignored the worried look Merlin gave me. It was the man I saw in my dream! And he had the same shield too and there was no doubt in my mind that it was enchanted. But what was he going to do with it? I didn't have time to think more about when Valiant stopped in front of us and spoke to Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" he asked.

"Likewise," Arthur said with a nod.

Valiant smirked, "I hope to you at the reception this evening." He looked at me and he looked me up and down, his smirk widening. I held back shutter and from the corner of my eye, I could see Merlin's eyes narrowing at Valiant obviously noticing the way the knight was looking at me. After giving one last nod to Arthur, Valiant left and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Creep," Both Merlin and I said at the same time.

Arthur snorted and I saw the hint of the smile on his face. Merlin snorted too and the two looked at each other for a moment with smiles. Arthur's smile was the first one to disappear and he broke the awkward silence.

"Uh, for tomorrow, you two need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail," Arthur ordered.

I opened my mouth to say something but Arthur was gone before I could. Merlin and I shared exasperated looks. As we walked away, heading to the physicians chambers, I couldn't help but think about Valiant. There was something really off about him. If my dream was right, he was going to do something bad with that enchanted shield but I didn't know what. I knew then and there that I was going to have to keep a close eye on him.

**TBC...**

**Alright that's the end of part one of the episode, Valiant! How exciting is that? :D I really don't have much to say except to leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part! Until next time on Do You Believe In Magic! :D**


	6. Valiant, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews on the first episode of Do You Believe In Magic! Here's the second part of the episode Valiant! I updated in the summary and this fanfic is now a Merlin/Mira/Arthur love triangle. My fanfiction friend, DreamonAlina, gave me this great idea and it made me want to do a love triangle. But the triangle won't last that long. It's only going to be in the first series but who knows I might change my mind about it... Anyway, I hope that you like the second part of this episode! :D

Thanks to grapejuice101, Hiding In the Shadows, SemiraBlake, grapejuice101, TheCryingWolf88, Millie85998, Pinon King, DreamonAlina, and TheWickedHeart for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Valiant, Part 1**_

* * *

**_Mira's POV…_**

I shook my head at the flying armor cleaning themselves and the sword being sharpened by itself also. Merlin had used his magic to do the work for both of us so we didn't have to do it. While this went on, Merlin was on his bed reading the magic book.

"Merlin, we really need to clean these ourselves," I said as I caught the helmet in my hands and the rag too. I started washing the helmet myself as I continued speaking, "At least start cleaning before Gaius gets here. You know, he doesn't like you doing magic."

"Come on Mira, do you really want to do all of these ourselves?" Merlin questioned, not looking away from the magic book.

"Of course not but…" I started to protest but I stopped knowing it would be no use. I sighed stopping cleaning for a moment before looking at my friend, "Alright fine Merlin, do it your way. But Gaius _is_ going to see you doing this."

"He won't, you worry too much," Merlin said in a teasing voice as he glanced away from the book for a moment to meet my eyes, his own eyes danced with amusement.

I scowled at him, "Oh be quiet." Merlin just chuckled at me and went back to reading but I still continued speaking, "You know if you didn't give me reasons to be worried then I wouldn't be at all."

He didn't have time to respond because in that moment, Gaius came in and the stuff in the air fell to the ground with a clang.

"See I told you," I said smugly as Gaius spoke up, slight anger in his voice,

"Are you doing magic again?"

"No," Merlin answered instantly, shaking his head.

"What's all this then?" Gaius said nodding his head towards the stuff on the ground.

Merlin shrugged and I held back a laugh. The only thing that came out was a giggle, one that got a look from Gaius.

"Do you think this is funny Mira?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No, of course not," I said in a squeaky voice as I glanced away from Gaius nervously.

Merlin laughed and Gaius couldn't help but laugh too at my squeaky, nervous voice.

"I just came to tell supper is ready," Gaius said after he stopped laughing.

He left then and I looked at Merlin who was still laughing. I pouted at him before rolling my eyes. He got out of the bed and followed me out of the room so we could eat supper.

* * *

It was the next day and it was the second day of the tournament. I had told Merlin I would go and get the armor and I would meet him in Arthur's chambers. This wasn't a lie, I really was going to get them but this would also be a good time to check Valiant shield to see if it was true that the snakes were enchanted. I hope that I wouldn't get caught by Valiant. I entered the armory and decided on getting Arthur's armor before finding Valiant's shield.

I headed over towards Arthur's armor which was on a table and I started to collect them when I heard a hissing sound. I knew it was snakes and I knew exactly where the sounds were coming from. I quickly followed the sound to Valiant's shield. If I didn't know what I knew about the shield, it would look pretty normal to me but I knew that it wasn't. I looked it closer to get a better look at it.

I was staring so intently at it that it made me jump when one of the snake's eye blinked. Well now I knew that it was in fact enchanted but what the hell was Valiant planning on doing with it? Before I could think about it, I felt a sword pressing against my chest and I looked up only to see that it was Valiant. He looked angry.

"Can I help you with something girl?" Valiant snapped.

"No," I said quickly, taking steps backwards until I was further enough that the sword wasn't pressing against my chest anymore. "I just came to get my master's armor, that's all."

Suddenly Valiant smirked, "Ah I remember you. You're one of Prince Arthur's servants." I just nodded not saying anything.

I then had to hold my breath when Valiant brushed one of his fingers down my cheek.

"Such a pretty thing," he muttered.

Valiant pulled his hand away and I let out a shaky breath. His smirk widened but I ignored it.

"Excuse me," I said under my breath as I grabbed all of Arthur's armor and rushed out of the armory.

* * *

I made it to Arthur's chambers with the armor in hand. Merlin and Arthur looked at me as soon as I entered…well Arthur was scowling at me.

"What took you so long?" he asked, bite in his voice. But I didn't blame him for it. He was probably nervous about the match, not that I could blame really.

"I'm sorry, I had to do something before I got it," I apologized out of breath from all the running I did. But then suddenly, Arthur looked all worried but I didn't know why.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"What's it to you?" I retorted.

Instantly, the worried look disappeared and it was replaced with a scowl. Arthur nodded to the table that was in his chambers with the scowl still on his face.

"Just sit the armor there," he ordered.

Rolling my eyes slightly, I nodded as I sat the armor on the table and I went to stand by Merlin. Arthur inspected the armor. While he was doing this, Merlin asked me if I was alright quietly. I only nodded in response silently saying I was fine. And I really was. I was glad Valiant didn't do anything else to me. I held back a shutter as I thought about what he could have done with me while we were alone in the armory. I broke out of my thoughts by Arthur speaking.

"You two did all this on your own?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin and I answered in unison.

"Now let's see if you two can get me into it without forgetting anything," Arthur said talking about the whole forgetting the sword.

"Oh we'll try our best, Prince Arthur," I said sarcastically with a grin.

Before he could say anything about my sarcasm, Merlin and I got started on putting on the armor. We put on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next we put on his mail coif, belt, and sword belt and we gave him the dagger and the sword. Last but not least Merlin handed Arthur his helmet.

"That was much better," Arthur complimented.

"And we didn't forget anything," I couldn't help but add cheekily.

But Arthur ignored me as he continued, "Not that it could have gone worse."

"We're fast learners," Merlin said as he and I shared a grin.

"I hope, for your sake, that's true."

"Glad to know you have so much faith in us, Sire," I told him sarcastically.

"Can you just shut up and stop being sarcastic?" Arthur snapped at me through gritted teeth.

I just sneered at him. "Well if you weren't such a prat then I wouldn't have to be sarcastic," I retorted.

Arthur opened his mouth to snap at me again but before he could, Merlin quickly said,

"Good luck Arthur."

Arthur just nodded at what Merlin said and he scowled at me one last time before stalking off with Merlin and I right behind him. We followed him outside and Arthur went into the arena. Merlin and I immediately heard clapping and we looked from the entrance of the arena, seeing that Arthur was acknowledging the crowd.

"Is it my imagination, or are you two beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius' voice said from beside Merlin.

I just shrugged, keeping my eyes on Arthur, not even knowing why while Merlin tried to protest about what Gaius. But finally my friend sighed.

"It isn't totally horrible all the time," Merlin told Gaius who smiled.

It wasn't that much longer until Arthur's match began and he won causing Merlin and me to shout,

"YES!"

Now it was Valiant's turn. I kept my eyes on him as he fought against Sir Ewan, more specifically at the shield. When Valiant won his match, the crowd cheered frantically getting the attention of Valiant who acknowledged the crowd, raising his arms in the air with a proud look on his face. But Sir Ewan didn't get up and I had a feeling he was hurt. Arthur was with me and Merlin now as my friend said to us as we looked at Sir Ewan who was still on the ground,

"I think he's badly hurt."

"Yes, I think so," I mumbled, worry in my voice.

I ignored Arthur's staring as I watched Gaius enter the arena with a medical bag in toe.

* * *

I helped Merlin carry the armor as we entered the physician chambers where Gaius was working on Sir Ewan. Merlin and I shared a look before we sat all of the armor down before going over to Gaius and Sir Ewan who was lying down on a cot. The knight looked most awful and my heart clenched with sadness as I looked at him. I broke my gaze of Sir Ewan to look at Gaius.

"How is he?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"It's most odd," Gaius mused to us. He pointed to the two wounds on Sir Ewan's neck, "See those two wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

I looked closely at the bite. He was right. It did look a snake bite… But how could he have been bitten by a snake? He was hurt in a sword fight. If I thought about it enough, I would have realized why the bite on Sir Ewan looked like a snake bite.

"But how could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight," Merlin said voicing my thoughts out loud.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis…"

"Do you think you can heal him?" I asked hopefully.

Gaius sighed and looked at me, "Well if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin questioned.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him, he's going to die," Gaius answered sadly.

After that, there was silence which gave me time to think. I thought really hard. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant so… My eyes widened. I knew _exactly_ what happened. Valiant used the snakes on his shield to bite Sir Ewan so he could win the fight. How the hell didn't I realize this sooner?

"I have to go," I said quickly.

I rushed out of the room ignoring Merlin and Gaius calling my name. I didn't get that far when I felt someone grab my arm. I didn't have to look to know that it was Merlin. I looked at my friend and he looked worried.

"Are you alright Mira? What's going on?" Merlin questioned.

I hesitated. Should I tell him about my dream? If anyone would believe me, it would be Merlin. I took a deep breath and said in a whisper just in case someone heard me,

"Yesterday morning, I had this dream. I don't remember much about what happened. But I had a dream about Valiant before we even met him…"

Merlin looked surprised but didn't say anything so I could continue speaking.

"He was buying a shield from someone from the lower town. The same one he uses for the tournament and the person he bought it from had a magic and he used the magic to make the snakes come to life. So when Gaius was talking about the snake bite on Sir Ewan's neck, I realized that Valiant used magic to make the snakes on his shield to come to life and to attack Sir Ewan…" I took a deep breath after finishing my explanation and I looked at Merlin who looked shocked. I bit down on my bottom lip hard but not hard enough to draw blood, "Do…do you believe me?"

"Of course Mira," Merlin answered instantly. "I know you wouldn't lie about something like this."

I smiled and I gave him a small and quick hug. I grabbed his hand and began to drag him.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked as we quickly walked in the direction that we needed to go.

"To Valiant's chambers…"

* * *

We managed to catch up to Valiant who was walking through the Red Ribbon chambers. We hid behind a corner as soon as we saw him so we wouldn't be seen. Then a couple minutes later, we stopped hiding and followed him to his chambers. The door was opened but not all the way but we could still see the inside. As we looked inside, we saw Valiant pull a mouse out of a cage. He went over to his shield and sat down on the small stool that was in front of his shield. Valiant smirked.

"Dinner time," he said as he moved the moving mouse closer to the shield. "Come on."

It wasn't that much longer until one of the snakes came alive and swallowed the mouse… whole. I looked over at Merlin who had a shocked look on his face. We stared at each for a moment before scurrying away but Merlin accidently made the door make a sound and Valiant heard us making us more as quick as we could so we wouldn't get caught. We managed to hide behind something as Valiant appeared. The knight looked around for a moment before leaving. Knowing we were safe, we stopped hiding and quickly made our way to Gaius' chambers to tell him what we saw.

Once we were there, Merlin and I quickly entered the physician chambers and Gaius was sitting by Sir Ewan. We both spoke to him at the same time. By the time we finished, Gaius had a confused look on his face.

"Mind telling me that again," he told us.

I took a deep breath and told him, this time more slowly, "We've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come to life. He's using magic."

"Are you sure?" Gaius questioned instantly.

Merlin nodded his head quickly, "The snake ate a mouse- one swallow, straight down."

"Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed, Gaius," I said. "It was one of the snakes in his shield; I know this for a fact. We have to tell Arthur." And we would have last just then if Gaius hadn't stopped us by saying,

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" he questioned.

"No, I know magic when I see it," Merlin persisted. "Not only that, Mira…" He trailed off when he saw the look on my face.

I didn't want Gaius to know about my dream…at least not right now.

"What about Mira?" Gaius asked, looking at me and Merlin.

"Nothing," Merlin muttered. Then he repeated what he said earlier in a much clearer voice, "I know magic when I see it. Both of us do."

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

I looked hurt, "You don't believe us."

"I fear you'll land both of yourselves in trouble," Gaius said. "How will you explain why you two were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does it matter?!" Merlin exclaimed. "He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof," Gaius told us sternly. "The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight."

Merlin looked angry, "What? What we say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

Merlin just shook his head in disbelief before heading to the bed chambers. But I stayed behind.

"Gaius, if he's using magic…" I started to say putting a huge emphasis on the word 'if' for Gaius. "He _will_ use the shield against Arthur if Arthur wins his next match if we don't do something about it."

Gaius sighed, "Mira…"

"I know, we need proof but can't you talk to the King," I said looking hopeful.

"If I did talk to him, he wouldn't believe me either, I'm sorry Mira but there's nothing we can do until you and Merlin get some proof that Valiant is using magic."

I sighed but nodded. I told Gaius goodnight before heading to the bedchambers to go to bed.

* * *

It was the last day of the tournament where we would find out who would battle Prince Arthur the next day. Merlin and I were getting Arthur ready for his match as we watched a serving boy use a step ladder to put on the helmet of Arthur's next opponent. He was rather large compared to Arthur and I was shocked that he was the one that Arthur would have to fight. Merlin was even more shocked than I was.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that," he said shocked.

Arthur nodded, "Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow."

"Ah and you're fast," Merlin said with a grin.

"Exactly."

I didn't say anything oddly enough. I was too busy worrying about Sir Ewan. Merlin and I finished helping Arthur in his armour. I patted Arthur on the shoulder.

"Good luck and be careful," I told him, for the first time I spoke to him in a soft voice. But I didn't notice the worry in my voice.

Arthur nodded at me before he left to go into the arena to battle his opponent. Once he was gone, Vilant appeared putting down his shield. He looked at us with a smirk. I glared at him in response. His smirk widened as he disappeared too. Just as he left, Gaius joined us.

"How're you getting on?" he asked us.

"Fine, just doing our job, minding our own business," Merlin said curtly, obviously still angry at Gaius for what happened last night.

Gaius sighed as Merlin walked off. I patted Gaius on the shoulder sympathetically before I followed my friend. Before I knew it Arthur won his match and so did Valiant. Now Merlin, Gaius, and I were looking at the final brackets. Arthur was going to fight Valiant. And like I told Gaius, Valiant was going to use the shield to kill him. I surprised myself by actually being worried about that happening. But like those other times, I didn't know why…

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final and he'll use the shield to kill him," Merlin said to Gaius sadly.

"And it's going to be all our faults if that happens," I said in a whisper, looking at the brackets with a frown on my face.

**TBC...**

**That's the end of part 2! :D Tell me what you thought. Until next time on Do You Believe In Magic! :D **


	7. Valiant, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews on the first episode of Do You Believe In Magic! FINALLY Here's the third part of this episode! Sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to say much about this part at all but something surprising happens but that's all you get. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)

Thanks to dreamlightning, DreamonAlina, grapejuice101, TheWickedHeart, SemiraBlake, and Emrie for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

_**Valiant, Part 3**_

* * *

**_Mira's POV…_**

I nibbled on my fingernails and started to tap my feet in unison as I sat beside Merlin who was sitting in a chair in front of Sir Ewan's prone form. I wished that there was something, anything we could do. But I knew that it would be impossible especially since we didn't have the venom of the snake that bit him so Gaius could make the antidote.

"I wish there was something we could do instead of sitting watching Sir Ewan slowly die," I whispered to Merlin, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

Merlin sighed and patted my knee before slipping his hand in mind and squeezing it gently as he whispered back, "Me too Mira."

After that, we didn't say anything to each other, just stared at Sir Ewan in silence. Well besides me tapping my feet. Hearing something I looked up and saw Gaius entering the chambers. After staring at him for a couple minutes, I looked back down at Sir Ewan.

"Merlin, Mira," Gaius started but we didn't look up at him but he still continued. "About what I said yesterday… look, Uthur wouldn't really listen you two or me, but you two are right."

At this, Merlin and I looked up at him in unison. I was sure we both had pleasant looks on our faces. But mine disappeared as I said,  
"But we don't have any poof Gaius. So what can we do?"

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The king would believe another Knight. But how we get the antidote…well that's another matter."

Yes that would be a problem… I sighed as I looked over at my best friend and saw this look on his face that I instantly recognized. It was the look he always got when he got an idea in mind. Before I could even say anything, Merlin quickly got out of his seat and started to leave.

"Merlin?" Gaius called after him confused.

But it fell on deaf ears as Merlin completely left the chambers in a quick pace. Gaius and I looked at each other for a moment.

"I'll go see what he's up to and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," I said, getting up and rushing out of the chambers before Gaius could say anything.

I managed to catch up to Merlin.

"What are you thinking Merlin?" I questioned him as I tried to match his pace.

"I'm going to cut one of the snakes' heads off."

I stopped in my tracks but it didn't stop Merlin from continuing on, "What?!"

After checking to see where Valiant was (he was with the King and Prince Arthur and the other Knights getting toasted for his accomplishments), Merlin and I made our way to Valiant's guest chambers. It didn't take us long to get there and the door was already open so we went inside. I quietly closed the door behind us while Merlin went to grab a sword that was nearby and he got close to the shield, peering down at it for a moment. Suddenly there was the sound of a door slamming shut causing my friend to quickly turn around to face the closed door. I was the first one to notice that the snake was coming out of the shield but Merlin didn't take notice to it.

"Merlin! Behind you!" I hissed loudly.

A couple minutes later, the head was cut off and we raced out of the chambers heading back to the physician chambers missing Valiant who suddenly appeared.

* * *

"I'll get started on preparing the antidote," Gaius told us with a smile once he got the snakes' venom in a large jar.

I beamed sharing a grin with Merlin. "Let's go tell Arthur," I said happily, grabbing onto my friend's arm.

Before we could leave, Gaius' voice stopped us and we looked at him. He was holding the snakes head.

"You'll need this," he said to us as he handed Merlin the snake head. "And Merlin, what you did was very brave."

Merlin smiled and with that, we left to go tell Arthur.

* * *

"You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur said as he looked at Merlin with a look of disbelief on his face.

We had just told him about the snake and showed him the head. The head was now on the table.

"I know it's hard to believe that he cut its head off but it's true," I said looking at him right in the eye. "Ewan was bitten by a snake Arthur. You can go talk to Gaius if you don't believe us but there are puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him at. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

I opened my mouth to say something but Merlin got to it first.

"Ewan was pinned under Vailant's shield," he told the Prince. "No one could see the snake bite him."

But Arthur still didn't believe us… which was obvious he wouldn't but that wouldn't stop us from trying.

"I don't like the guy but that doesn't mean he's cheating," Arthur said as he stood up from his seat.

"Gaius is preparing the antidote to the snake venom," Merlin continued. "When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you."

"Exactly! I mean, look at it—"I picked up the snake' head and held it up so Arthur could get a better look at it, "Have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur glanced at the head and took it from me. His hand touched mine when he did this and I had to suppress the shiver of pleasure that forever came over me. He looked it over as Merlin said in a soft voice,

"I know that we're just servants and our word doesn't count for anything…"

"But we wouldn't lie to you," I finished for Merlin in the same soft voice that my friend had.

Arthur looked up from the snake head to look at me. He let his gaze linger on mine before he looked at both of us.

"I want you two to swear to me what you're telling me is true," Arthur told us in a serious voice.

"We swear its true," Merlin and I said in unison.

"Then I believe you."

I grinned looking over at my best friend who grinned back at me. Valiant's going down!

_A while later…_

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uthur questioned while entering the council chambers.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," Arthur answered in a serious voice.

There were mutters and gasps between the court while Morgana and Gwen looked at each other surprise in their features when the Future King said this. I had to hide a grin at the look on Valiant's face which was really hard to do but I was able to keep the grin from appearing. The look that had appeared on Valiant's face disappeared quickly as Uthur looked over at him.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

He fake scoffed in response and I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him. He needed to give it up, he was going to get caught especially once Sir Ewan gave his side of the story. "This is ridiculous. I've never used magic." He glanced at Arthur before he looked back at Uthur who was staring at him. "Does your son have any evidence to support outrageous accusation?"

_It's not outrageous and you know_ it I thought to myself, scoffing so lightly under my breath that it wasn't heart.

Uthur turned to his son. "Do you have evidence?"

Arthur nodded. "I do." He gestured to me since I was the one who held the snake head.

I stepped forward and showed the King the snake head before handing it over to him. A small little smirk appeared on my face when I glanced at Valiant who glared at me as I stepped back to stand beside Merlin again. We got the bastard exactly where we wanted him… at least that's what we thought.

After examining the snake head, Uthur handed it to the knight beside him before he looked back at Valiant. "Let me see this shield."

"Don't let him get too close," Merlin whispered to Arthur as Valiant showed his shield and Uthur went to get a close look at him.

He gave a quick nod and drew his sword as he told his father in a warning tone of voice. "Be careful, My Lord."

Uthur touched the shield as he looked it over.

"Merlin? Mira?"

Hearing our names being called in a whisper, we looked and saw it was Gaius. My stomach dropped when I noticed that Sir Ewan wasn't there with him. Oh no… something was wrong… I could tell …

"We need Ewan, find out what's happening?" Arthur said to us in a whisper causing us to look at him.

We nodded and went over to Gaius.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield," Valiant said after Uthur looked it over for a couple minutes.

Arthur gestured to everyone in the room. "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive."

"Then how am I supposed to know that what you say it true?" Uthur questioned, looking over at his son.

"Because we have a witness," Arthur replied simply. He glanced at Valiant who looked back at him for just a second before he looked back at his father. "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill; however, he received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?"

"He should be here…" Arthur went over to us and we looked at him as he asked, "Where's Ewan?"

I was the one who replied but I didn't meet his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes not even knowing why. "He's dead…" I finally looked up at him only to wince at the look on his face.

"I'm waiting!"

Arthur turned to his father at his exclamation, a forlorn expression on his face. "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations." When his son didn't respond, he continued, "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No." He gestured to Merlin. "But one of my servants fought one of the snakes from…"

Uthur didn't let him finish. "One of your servants? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth!"

Uthur would have said something but Valiant spoke up before he could.

"My Lord." He looked at Arthur. "Am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" He sneered at Merlin and that was when I snapped.

"He saw the snakes come alive and I did too!" I yelled storming forward with a spiteful glare towards Valiant. My interruption didn't take very well to Uthur. His face turned red.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!"

The guards started to go towards me

"Leave her alone!" Merlin went to grab me before I was taken away but it was too late because they grabbed me on either one of my arms.

I tried to struggle out of their grip but they were too strong. They began to lead me away while I continued to struggle but they didn't get very far because…

"My Lord?"

"Wait!" Uthur's exclamation stopped the guards from leading me away and I looked to see that Valiant was speaking to Uthur.

"I'm sure that she and the boy were mistaken," he said. "I wouldn't her." He looked at me. "To get punished on my account for sticking up for her friend."

I sneered at him. "I don't need your help Valiant!" I snarled and I managed to get my arms free from the guards since they weren't holding on tightly to my arms anymore. "Why don't you just go to hell?!" Now my sneer was directed towards Uthur. "Same goes for you Uthur Pendragon!"

The next thing I know, I got smacked in the face and I almost tumbled to the ground because of the force of the hit but I managed to keep myself from falling.

"Mira!" Merlin shouted but his voice was completely drowned out by Uthur's shout.

"Keep your mouth shut girl!" Uthur was seething but I just glared at him heatedly. "Take her away!"

And once again I was lead away. I didn't look at anyone as I walked past people. Finally I was through the council chamber doors. I was able to take one last glance before the doors shut behind me.

* * *

Once we got there to the jail, the guards roughly shoved me into a cell. I didn't have the time to right myself before I fell, so I collapsed to the ground, caking my face with dirt. I quickly spit it out and tried to get the terrible taste out of my mouth. After I sat up in a sitting position, I carefully pressed a hand to my still stinging cheek. My rushing blood turned my cheek scarlet from where Uthur had smacked me at. Ooh, he was going to pay for that! Or, more like Merlin would be doing it…since I was stuck in here, unable to do so.

Suddenly I heard footsteps walking towards my cell, and I turned to face the front of the cell. But it turned out to be only Arthur, so I took my sweet time standing up and walking to the bars. He placed his hands on them, and so did I. He looked at the bright red mark on my cheek, and winced at how red it was. Then he surprised me by bringing a hand to the spot, and he gently ran a finger or two along it, sending shivers and mixed feelings down my spine. Why was he doing that? And more importantly, why did it feel really right?

Continuing with the surprises, he took a key out from his pocket, held it up in front of me, and unlocked my cell door, swinging it open.

I cautiously stepped out then I sighed. "Alright, let's have it," I said, waiting for the lecture to begin.

But he just looked confused at my statement. "What are you talking about?"

I made points on my fingers. "Hmm, let's see. I embarrassed you in front of your father and the entire Royal court, I just yelled at your father, I may have forgotten to do your laundry, I think I lost one of your dogs, and now you're letting me out. One of these things just doesn't belong and I think it's obvious which one it is."

"That doesn't matter-wait; you lost one of my dogs?" Arthur asked.

"Wha-? No, no! What happened to it not mattering?" I tried to cover up.

He gave me a look that seemed to say, 'we're not done talking about that yet' but he doesn't tell that. Instead he said, "It doesn't. I told my father that I spoke to you in the cells and that you apologize for your actions."

I did no such thing and I told him just that. "But I didn't apologize. And I'm not sorry."

"I know that, and I know you never will be, but how else am I going to get you out of jail?" he asked. I didn't remember as he began to walk away, he told him, "Now, let's go, I have a tournament to win."

I snapped out of my surprise and I ran after him almost tripping as I did so. Stupid dresses… "But what about Merlin?"

"I sacked him." Arthur said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

I faltered in my step. "What? Why?"

"Because he humiliated me."

"I did too! And I did worse, I bad mouthed the King! If anything, I should be the one sacked. So why wouldn't I get sacked instead

"Because I need a servant and you aren't half bad." he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"But-" I tried again.

He stopped in his walking causing me to stop too and he turned around to face with an elegant eyebrow raised. "Do you really want to stay in that little cell?"

I looked back to the direction of the dirty little cell and I shook my head quickly. "No, thank you."

"Then do as I say." Arthur said as he started walking again.

"But I can't do that, I never listen to you," I couldn't help but tell him cheekily. "You should know that better than anyone Arthur Pendragon."

The smile returned on Arthur's face at my statement just for a second before being replaced with a scowl. "Shut up, Mira."

I grinned to myself as I hummed a little tune, managing to keep up with Arthur. But my joy quickly diminished when I remembered the fact that Valiant was still not caught and that Arthur would be fighting him in the tournament. Well that sure as hell wasn't going to happen if I had anything to do about.

* * *

For a while, I tried to find Merlin but I couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't outside so I guessed that he was talking to the Dragon. I could picture the scene in my mind...it wasn't that hard to figure out. Knowing that this was a talk that needed to be between them (I had a feeling that it was only a matter of time until I had a talk with the Great Dragon), I went to physician's chambers where I found Gaius who looked when I entered.

"Mira,' he said with a look of relief on his face. He went over to me and touched my cheek where Uther smacked me at. It was still tender so I winced when he did this. Concern filled his eyes and he moved his hand. "Let me get you something for that."

"Thanks Gaius," I told him with a soft smile. He nodded and went off to get something for my cheek while I settled myself down at the table, leaning back against the chair that I had chosen to sit in.

Minutes later, he came back with something in his hand. "Now rub this on your cheek."

I did as he told me too. As soon as the subtance was on my cheek, I let out a sigh at how good it felt against my skin. I went to touch it and this time, it didn't sting.

"How does that feel?"

"Much better." I smiled.

"Did Uther decide to let you go?"

"Who was able to convince him to do that?"

Thinking about what a certain future king did for, I didn't know why but I blushed. "Surprisingly, Arthur was the one who convinced him to let me go."

Gaius looked surprised and he opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by the door swinging. Turning towards the door, we saw Merlin and he had a wheelbarrow with a large stone dog in it. What was he going to do with that? Gaius voiced my thought out loud.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked as Merlin wheeled the wheelbarrow in the chambers.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." He grinned.

"I knew you would come up with something!" I exclaimed happily with my own grin as I followed Merlin into our chambers and I helped him unload the dog before I sat myself down on Merlin's bed, watching as my best friend took out his magic book from his hiding spot. "What are you doing with your book?"

"I'm going to find a spell that makes the dog come to life," Merlin explained quickly as he looked through the pages of the book.

I looked at him confused. "How will that make everyone see the snakes for themselves?" I repeated what he told Gaius and I but making it form into a question.

Looking up from the page he was on, Merlin smiled at me mysteriously. "You'll find out soon enough when I get this to work."

"What if it doesn't work though?"

"It will," he reassured me before he continued to look through the book. "Here it is." He announced when he found the spell. He read it out loud, " Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." Once he got it down, he tried to use it on the stone dog. When that didn't work, he tried again and again and again… this went on for what seemed like hours. I was getting tried just watching him try to do the spell. My stomach grumbled.

"I'll be right back," I told Merlin who was trying yet again to do the spell. "I'm getting something to eat. Do you want anything?"

My best friend just shook his head and tried the spell. I heaved a sigh. I hope that the spell worked before the tournament… Maybe I could try to convince Arthur not to do the tournament then maybe we wouldn't have to do this whole spell thing. Keeping that in mind, I left the bed chambers with one task in mind.

* * *

When I got to Arthur's chambers, the door was already open. He was only standing there looking down at the ground. I didn't bother knocking so I went inside and I cleared my throat causing him to look up at me. A confused look immediately appeared on his handsome face at the sight of me... Wait... WHAT? When did I start calling Arthur's face 'handsome'? I didn't think more on the subject since Arthur spoke up, still staring at me.

"What are you doing here? I didn't tell you to come here."

I quickly came up with an excuse. "Yes I know. I just wanted…to…uh…see if you needed anything before I went to bed tonight."

He shook head at me. "No I don't need anything. You can go." He left it off at that and he looked away from me thinking I would leave. But I didn't. I continued to stand there staring him.

I let out a sigh. "You can't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow…" I said, taking a step closer to Arthur. He didn't look at me but I continued on. "He'll use the shield against you."

He looked back at me and nodded. "I know." He looked away from me again.

Arthur turned away from me and nodded curtly, "I know."

"Then withdraw, if you know you'll get hurt, withdraw from the match," I told him. "You have to withdraw or you will die."

"Then I die," Arthur said curtly and in the tone in his voice that he had seemed to say end of discussion.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" I didn't miss the way my voice rose when I asked this, "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes I heard what you said and you won't change my mind." Arthur snapped at me glancing at me once more before looking away. I had to force myself not to growl under my breath. This looking away thing was getting on my nerves.

I tried a couple more times to get him not to do the tournament. But every time I would try, he would just ignore me. He wouldn't even look at him as I spoke to him. Just like he was getting annoyed with my talking but I was already annoyed by the fact he was ignoring me.

"Will you just listen to me?!" I finally shouted. "When will it get through your thick skull?! You will die if you don't withdraw from the fight!"

And even with me yelling at him, Arthur still ignored me and didn't even tell me to shut up like I thought he would. It was then I snapped. I grabbed him by the arm and his head instantly turned to look at me. As soon as he did, without thinking, I grabbed his face in my hands and slammed my lips onto his. At the same time, we froze but we didn't pull away from the kiss like I thought we would as soon as we realized what had happened. Arthur did something surprising then. He pressed his lips more against mine returning the kiss. My thoughts were frantic and all over the place as we kissed each other. It went like this:

_'I'm kissing Prince Arthur, me! A peasant girl and his servant! Why is he kissing me back! What does this mean? Does he like me or something?'_

And these thoughts kept repeating in my mind, over and over again. They wouldn't stop. Gods, he was a great kisser which was yet another thought that kept repeating. Arthur was the first one to break the kiss and my eyes fluttered open, meeting his eyes. I could feel his arms around my waist and I noticed that my arms were wrapped around his neck. I couldn't help but wonder when exactly this happened. When Arthur cleared his throat, my eyes widened as I realized the implication of what happened. Instantly I broke out of Arthur's grip and I rushed out of the room, feeling the Prince's gaze on my back as I ran. Because of how fast I was running, I missed the fact that Merlin (who had the same idea as I did) was pressed against the wall with his eyes wide in disbelief at what he just saw.

**TBC...**

**I was going to use this part to end the episode but I decided to leave it like this so the next part will be the last one and it will be short just to warn you. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think especially about what happened at the end! ;) Until next time on DYBIM! :D**


	8. Valiant, Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin and never will…unfortunately because if I did, I would have done things differently. But I do own Miranda Bennett and any other characters I make up.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews on the first episode of Do You Believe In Magic! FINALLY Here's the fourth part of this episode! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! And I know it's short but I hope you love it even if it is. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)

Thanks to lostfeather1, DreamonAlina, dream lighning, grapejuice101, The Wicked Heart, and SemiraBlake for your wonderful reviews! :D

* * *

**_Valiant, Part 4..._**

* * *

**_Mira's POV…_**

Why does this have to be so awkward? I was here getting Arthur ready for the tournament against Valiant and all I could think about was the kiss. I could still feel his lips on mine and it didn't help at all with me staring at his lips like they were the most interesting thing in the world. I tried not to look at him and he was doing the same for me. I knew we had to talk about what happened…but I couldn't find the words and it was obvious neither could he.

"So…um…" I started to say causing him to look at me and my mouth went dry with nervousness. "Uh, never mind." I muttered, glancing away from his piercing gaze.

"No, what is it?" he pressed.

"It was nothing," I lied as I continued with the armor. "I was just…" I trailed off and shook my head. "Just forget about it, whatever I was going to say, it obviously didn't matter." I looked away from him, missing the exasperated look on his face.

"Will you please just look at me Mira?" he snapped at me. "That's an order."

I scoffed. "If I don't want to look at you then I don't have to," I snapped back, but not looking at him as I did so. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders causing me to stop what I was doing and I couldn't help but look up, meeting Arthur's gaze.

"Is this about what happened?" he questioned.

I bit my bottom lip, knowing what he meant, and I shook my head slowly. "No, it's not about that at all," I lied again. He gave me a look and I sighed. "Yes, that's what this is about, I keep on thinking about that kiss and I know that I shouldn't but I simply can't help it. Not with you looking like this." I blabbed unable to help it.

He smirked. "Looking like what, Mira?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked blushing. "Just forget I said anything."

He laughed and I blushed more. He looked at me with soft blue eyes.

"This can't happen, you know that, right?" he asked.

I nodded and looked away. "Yes I know that…" I looked back up at him and bit my bottom lip again. "I guess, we're just going to forget it ever happened?"

"That would be for the best, Mira." This time he was the one looked away.

"Okay." But I didn't want to forget. If you had me a couple months again that I would be in this position, I would have called you crazy but here I was, standing in front the Future King, talking about a kiss that shouldn't have happened.

We didn't say anything else to each as I started once again on putting his armor on. Feeling someone stare at me, I looked and saw that it was the Lady Morgana. I froze wondering how long she had been standing there. She made a gesture saying I could go and I quickly nodded. I glanced at Arthur one last time and I cruised to Morgana before I left the room.

-0-

The tournament was starting soon! And Merlin wasn't here yet! I gnawed on my lower lip nervous as Arthur walked into the arena. Valiant was already there. In unison, they put on their helmets, getting ready to fight. I looked around with nervous eyes. Where was Merlin? I hoped he got the spell to work. He better get here soon before it's too late.

Then the fighting started.

"Mira!"

I heard my name being called and I quickly turned around and saw Merlin running towards me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

He skidded to stop next to me and we watched the fight. But I didn't miss this cold look that crossed his eyes when he looked at me. I frowned to myself. What was that about? But I didn't have time to ask because I heard a gasp coming from the crowd and I looked to see that Valiant didn't have a helmet on so I guessed that Arthur had knocked it off.

They both removed their helmets and they pulled down their mail coilfs before they started fighting again. Seconds later, Valiant had knocked Arthur to the ground and my heart started pounded wildly against my chest as he stepped on Arthur's shield and he disarmed Arthur. I bite back a scream of 'NO!' when Valiant was about to attack him. But luckily Arthur caught him before he could strike and then Valiant had him pinned against a wall, but Arthur shoved him off.

"Yes!" I cheered, clapping loudly. I missed the look on Merlin's face as I did so.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum." I heard Merlin whisper from beside me and glanced from the corner just in time to see his eyes flash gold.

Hearing another gasp, I looked back at the arena and saw that Vailent's snakes were out of the shield.

"What are you doing?" Valiant yelled at his snakes causing me to smirk. "I didn't summon you!"

Uthur stood up quickly. "He's using magic."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he's using magic, you asshole.

"And now they see you for what you really are," Arthur told Valiant with a smirk.

Valiant just chuckled darkly in response and the snake slitered to the ground causing the crowd to gasp in panic.

"Kill him!" he ordered his snakes.

As the snake started going towards him, Arthur backed away trying to get away from them.

"Arthur!" the Lady Morgana cried, throwing a sword that she took from the knight next to her towards Authur. ARTHUR.

He caught it and swung it at Valiant and killed the snakes in one quick swip. Valiant charged towards Arthur but he disarmed him and stabbed him in the stomach with the sword. Arthur whispered something in his ear before he pulled the sword from his body and Valiant dropped to the floor causing the crowd to cheer.

"You did it!" I cried, throwing myself at Merlin, hugging him tightly.

Merlin laughed for the first time since I saw him here and he hugged me back. I pulled back from the hug just as Arthur made his way to us. I had to force myself not to hug him as well. Before he left the arena, he slapped Merlin's shoulder playfully and I smiled to myself having a feeling that my friend would get his job back.

-0-

At the feast, I wasn't by Merlin like I usually was. I didn't know why but my friend seemed a little … okay a lot distant. It felt weird. Was he mad at me for something? I tried to think of something I could have done but I couldn't think of anything. It didn't even cross my mind that he could have seen the kiss between me and Arthur.

Speaking of Arthur… I saw him appear through these doors and Uthur noticed too.

"My honor guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," Uthur stated proudly and loudly.

The crowd cheered and I did too with a big smile on my face. I was glad that he won instead of that lying no good Valiant. I watched silently as Arthur and Morgana talked to each other, wondering what they were discussing. It wasn't long until Morgana stormed off so whatever he said got her mad. I saw him heading my way and I unconsciously checked myself but I stopped myself. I had told myself I would never act this way in front of a man…but then again this man was Prince Arthur and I would be lying if I didn't notice that he was handsome.

"Can you believe Morgana?" he asked me once he was in front of me. "She says she saved me. Like I needed any help."

"Well she did throw you the sword so in a way she did save you," I said honestly and he gave me a look of disbelief. I shrugged. "You know, it's true Arthur. Even if you don't admit it."

He just rolled his eyes at me. but then he looked in my eyes with a soft smile on his face.

"You look beautiful Mira," he told me softly and I blushed.

"Oh stop it," I muttered to myself still blushing. Quickly so I changed the subject, nodding to Merlin who was standing to Gaius. "Are you going to give Merlin his job back?"

"Yes, it was mistake to sack him like I did."

"You finally admit it," I teased faking a gasp.

We both didn't notice that people were looking at us and whispering. Same thing went with Uthur who stared at us with narrowed eyes and Merlin was too, a cold look in his eyes.

Arthur rolled his eyes at me again before patting my shoulder and walking off, towards Merlin. I watched him and I couldn't help but feel over the next couple mouths, things would change for me forever.


End file.
